


momentary bliss

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [15]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Emotional Constipation, Fear Play, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Humiliation, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Priests, Riding, Safewords, Tentacle Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension, tentacle bondage oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the way park dojoon's life got turned upside down, told in four acts, featuring three demons and far too many emotional rides.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff/Park Dojoon | Leo, Park Dojoon | Leo/Everyone
Series: obligatory cliche tropes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all starts when a demon walks into a church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is folks, a mess that ive been writing for the past month or so for dojoon's bday...... im not entirely proud of it since it does have some plot holes but lbr, i didnt write this for the plot and youre not here for it either lol
> 
> anyways, i love dojoon with alllllllll my heart and i wish i could show it in other ways than just him getting 3 demon dicks but its what he deserves (tho he deserves all the love too not just all the diccs). happy bday my small small lil baby, i hope you have a great day and that you never find this<3 please take care of yourself and be happy bro!!
> 
> i dont really have anything else to say so yeah..... stay healthy and be careful dudes!!! and enjoy this filth

a man dressed in black walks into dojoon’s church on a sunday morning, just before service is supposed to start. he makes his way to the front, just where dojoon is busy looking over the bible in front of him. today marks the day of his first service alone, and though he is scared of how the community will perceive him, still new to the craft of worship, he is so eager to dedicate his life to their lord. 

dojoon pays him no mind, engrossed in his reading, trying to feel the power of the latin words seep into his bones. 

“you’re park dojoon, right?” the man says, stopping a meter away from the priest. dojoon looks up and nods, to which the uninvited guest continues: “you must be nervous for today. but worry not, i’m sure  _ the lord _ has you in his mind, and he will make sure you won’t mess up, child.”

_ what person stuck in the middle ages speaks like that anyway? _

frowning at him, dojoon pulls his equally black cloak tighter around his shoulders. he feels a rush of cold wind, and he quickly checks behind him if the windows are closed. “oh, you sweet thing, are you cold? would you perhaps prefer something a bit warmer?” 

the man steps closer to dojoon, but before he can even fathom what he will do, he takes the bible in his hand. “oh, it’s been so long since i’ve seen this old book… i’m surprised they still make you use it!” he throws it on the ground carelessly, giving dojoon a cunning smile. the priest swears his teeth glisten like those of a hungry animal, hunting for its prey. 

“tell me, darling, did it hurt when you signed your name in his book? when you gave him your soul and let him do as he pleases with your little, insignificant life?”

still frowning, dojoon finally seems to find his voice again. “who are you? what are you doing in the lord’s house, speaking his name in vain?”

“oh, that old bastard wishes i’d speak about him, but between you and me, sweet thing, satan isn’t as great as he tries to make himself be,” he says. he ignores dojoon’s horrified gasp. 

“how dare you--”

“do you want to know who i am, sweetling?”

“i’d rather you left before--”

“it’s a simple yes or no question, darling.” the man interrupts him again, seemingly more fed up with dojoon’s rising anger. his eyes are becoming indifferent, but dojoon can still see-- feel the fire coming from him. he would be lying if he said he doesn’t feel drawn to it. 

“yes, i do,” he says, reluctantly, almost pouting like a child at the man. 

“when you were stuck reading those books to please the elders into letting you worship satan, do you by chance, remember little old mephistopheles? the fool your people love to make fun of, who no one prays to because he does not exist to humans? do you, sweet thing? well here you can see him in person!” he opens his arms widely, the aura around him turning dark, cold. “what’s left of him anyways,” he spits out bitterly. 

and now that the man-- mephistopheles mentioned it, dojoon  _ can  _ see it. in the way his eyes are pure black, the iris and pupil blending together into a sea of darkness, the way his skin seems old, as if covered by a sheer layer of dust and years that passed by him too fast. he doesn’t look real, he looks like a dream, a revery only the youngsters in the church would dream to meet. 

“m-my lord,” dojoon chokes out, dropping on his knees in front of the demon, making sure his body isn’t hidden by the marble piece in front of him, “i apologize for not recognizing you. it was foolish of me to ask you to leave when you belong here just as much as i do.” his head hangs low, cheeks flushed. he doesn’t dare to look up. the priest hopes the demon can sense how he feels, how angry with himself he is for disrespecting him. 

“don’t do that, sweetling. i came here not to punish you, but to… make a deal of sorts.” dojoon can hear the smirk in his voice, and he thanks lucifer for not having upset the demon. 

“sir, you must know my soul belongs to satan himself. there’s nothing i can offer you, and even if there were, i don’t think i’d be willing to. demons can be…”

“pains in the ass? well you’re right, sweet thing. but come on, stand while i speak to you.” he watches proudly as dojoon listens to him. “there is no need for such things, sweetling. i told you i’m not what i used to be. your lord banished me a while ago… a rocky break-up, if you will."

dojoon looks into the demon’s eyes, surpassing a shiver. “lord mephistopheles, i don’t understand… why-- no, what’s the deal you--”

“it’s woosung, sweetling. that name doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.” mephistopheles, woosung, steps around the pedestal where the holy book once stood, and stops right in front of dojoon. “such a beauty, i forgot how perfect you are… but i don’t understand why the idiot wants us to stay away… well, that’s a lie, but still. such an angel like yourself, so easy to taint...” woosung’s voice drops, and this time dojoon can’t stop the whole body shiver that runs down his spine. “you see, darling, you’ve been chosen by fate to wear  _ marks  _ on your soul, but what fun is it in staying away just because satan is an idiot?” the cheshire grin that spreads on the demon’s face has dojoon scared. “such a  _ ravishing  _ little human like you needs to be adored, or am i wrong?”

woosung’s forefinger rests under dojoon’s chin. “what do you say, darling? give yourself to me? the lord won’t mind.”

“what would happen if i said no? would you kill me?” dojoon asks, searching woosung’s eyes for any trace of blood lust. he finds none, just sincerity pouring out of those dark orbs. 

“i’d simply leave you alone and then find my way back to hell, sweetling. don’t feel pressured by my status. you have a choice here, understood? and you choose to give me your body, i’ll simply take what you want to give me, and step back when you’ve had enough.”

the priest looks at the demon’s lips; they look so soft, so pink and ready to be kissed until they’re both breathless. for a split second, dojoon wonders if woosung’s touch would be feverish or freezing cold, if his whole body matches the barely warm temperature of his finger. 

dojoon is kissing him before he can get a chance and overthink it. the touch burns his lips, but it’s worth it. he loves it, could spend his whole life burning in the pits of hell just to feel woosung’s hands on his body, slipping under his vestments to caress his skin. 

he’s already addicted and all woosung did was kiss him back. 

“i knew you’d want to tease, but damn, if i knew you were ready to be fucked so easily i would’ve come here earlier, sweetling. can’t believe i get you first,” woosung pulls back to let dojoon catch his breath. dojoon can feel his eyes staring into his soul even as his eyes remain closed. he’s too dazed. maybe kissing a demon wasn’t a smart idea to begin with. 

the front door is pushed open, giggles filling the small space of the church. the priest opens his eyes at last, only to find no demon in sight, just the young boys and girls looking at him confused. “father? are you alright?”

trying to hide his rosy cheeks and regain his composure, dojoon nods. “of course, children. come, it must be cold outside. take your seats, the service will start soon.”

the laugh that rings his ears sounds very much like the demon that just took his breath away. dojoon ignores it and picks up the bible instead, turning his back to the people that start to enter to fix his clothes. 

he knows this is not over, he can feel the ghost of woosung’s hands on him, the teasing touches keeping him alert throughout the hours he has to spend talking in front of everyone. his words keep getting ahead of him, running faster than his mind can keep up with. by the end, when everyone stands to praise the lord one more time, his hands are shaking so much he can’t even put the book away. 

people come and go to congratulate him, some going as far as telling him that one day he will make a great high priest for the church. dojoon blushes slightly at the compliments, his face beet red when the current high priest shakes his hand. there’s no use denying that the older man is handsome, and that while in school dojoon harboured the biggest infatuation for him. 

but now he’s grown and dojoon knows he can’t have such feelings for his superior, let alone someone of such a rank as father hwan.

once home, he can’t stop replaying the kiss over and over in his head. woosung hasn’t showed up after the service was over, and neither did he show up when dojoon was cleaning the church, storing away everything that’s too precious to be left in the open. 

the disappointment that seeps into him as the day comes to an end is unbearable. he’s been played by a demon and he didn’t even get anything out of it besides being left hard and untouched. 

dojoon is mad; so mad he doesn’t even notice the person waiting for him in the corner of his bedroom until he turns on the lights. there, reading one of his books on demonology while in the dark, is woosung. dojoon screams. 

“what the--” he whisper-yells, before remembering he’s in his own house and he can make as much noise as he wants, “what the fuck?!” he yells.

“what is it, darling? were you not expecting me? did you think i was done with you?” the demon chuckles as he walks closer to dojoon. he’s dressed the same way as he was this morning, but somehow, dojoon thinks he looks much better; it may be just because now he gets to see him in his bedroom. 

“i thought… nevermind. if you’re here might as well get it done with,” dojoon says, grabbing woosung’s shirt and pulling him close enough to smell the fire on his skin. woosung looks at him stunned. it’s almost like he’s scared to touch dojoon now. what a funny turn of events. “you’re all bark and no bite, demon? or are you scared i can just send you back to hell?” frankly, he’s too scared to even think of trying to do that, but he’ll never admit it. 

that seems to do the trick. woosung’s eyes fill with desire again, and his hands find themselves on dojoon’s hips, holding him close. “you’d never do that, sweetling. you’re too eager to please to consider sending me back,” he cocks his head to the side as he speaks, “right?”

and now dojoon can’t back down. he will not lose this, especially not to a demon who left him with a boner just before the people who look up to him came in. he’s petty like that, and he wants to give woosung a taste of his own medicine. 

“i don’t know what to say, my lord… i don’t really need you…” sighing, dojoon looks to the side, frowning in thought. “i can have any other man  _ or _ demon, you know? so give me one reason why i shouldn’t send you back.” in a moment of bravery, dojoon puts his hand over woosung’s hardening dick, feeling it twitch under his palm. he’s already salivating at the thought of having  _ that _ inside him and he didn’t even see it yet. 

“oh, darling,” woosung growls under his breath, sending shivers down dojoon’s spine. “you  _ wouldn’t _ dare.”

“try me,” dojoon challenges, not breaking eye contact with the demon. 

woosung’s lips are on his in the blink of an eye. his hands push at dojoon’s body, sending him back a few steps, until his back hits the wall. he’s trapped now. the demon bites and pulls, eliciting moans from dojoon, each one louder than the other. 

his hands rip at dojoon’s clothes, sharp nails digging into the skin of his stomach, leaving moon-shaped indents in it. dojoon can feel blood dripping from the open wounds woosung gave him. dojoon absolutely  _ adores  _ it. 

“fuck,  _ please,” _ the human says, barely finding his voice again. woosung hasn’t even properly touched him yet and he’s already this desperate. 

“pathetic,” woosung spits, laughing cruelly when dojoon mewls, hips snapping forward to try and get close to the demon’s leg. “you’re this needy and from what? from me kissing you?” he roughly turns dojoon around, his chest now pressed on the wall. “didn’t you say you don’t need me, sweetling? why not go to that old fuck, hm? he could fuck you, isn’t that right? didn’t you think that when he held your hand, sweet thing?” woosung’s lips attach to dojoon’s neck, biting and kissing, leaving wet marks on his skin. 

“you’re a slut, aren’t you? you’d settle for anyone as long as they can fill you up nicely, right?” there is an edge to his voice, a certain doubt to it. he seems to be waiting for something, for a sign from dojoon of discomfort at his words. he gets a moan in response, the human adding a soft, whispered  _ ‘please’ _ in hopes of getting woosung to just  _ touch _ him. 

“tell me what you want from me, sweetling,” woosung whispers into his ear, pushing his hips forward, his erection dragging over dojoon’s clothed ass. whining, dojoon tries to push back, but woosung’s tight hold on his hip stops him. 

“words, love. i need to know, unless you just want me to take you right here and right now, on your wall. i bet you’d like that though…” he wraps an arm around dojoon’s neck, turning his head so that he can have easier access to his mouth. the demon’s forefinger pulls on his bottom lip, getting a shaky exhale out of dojoon. parting his lips, the human takes the digit into his mouth without a direct order, letting his tongue swirl around it, saliva pooling under his tongue. 

another one slips inside, resting on dojoon’s tongue. the man tugs at the ring on woosung’s middle finger, the shape of the stone stabbing the roof of his mouth. 

“you want to suck on my fingers, baby? is that all you want? to have me fill your mouth?” woosung’s voice drops, his digits thrusting in and out, letting drool fall from the side of the human’s lips. “so pretty,” he marvels, “but i think you’d look even prettier with a cock inside you, fucking you roughly. you’d like that, sweetling?”

nodding fast, dojoon spreads his legs a bit, only enough to let woosung put a knee in between them. he takes the opportunity as soon as given, and takes his fingers out of dojoon’s mouth to search for something in his jacket. 

dojoon, too overwhelmed, can’t even think of what the demon is doing until he feels him unbutton his pants, sliding a hand under the material of the slacks and hauling them down, leaving him only in his briefs. 

he wants more--  _ craves it,  _ really, but just as he opens his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue, woosung’s hand lands on the curve of his ass, smacking it and humming appreciatively at the sound dojoon makes. he does it again, just to watch it bounce. 

“such a pretty ass,” the demon hums, lips connecting to dojoon’s neck one more time. “can’t wait to see those cheeks spread for me, sweet thing.”

letting out a moan, dojoon pushes back into woosung’s hands, urging him to do what he’s been saying he will. “c’mon, are you actually going to do something? just fuck me already,” dojoon pants, feeling hot under the demon’s stare. 

“impatient,” woosung moves his hand, hooking his fingers under the belt of his underwear and pulling it down slowly, “aren’t we?”

the demon, despite making it seem like he plans on teasing dojoon well into the night, never close to giving him what he’s silently begging for, is quick to drip a large amount of lube onto dojoon’s ass, the cold feeling a bliss to how hot his body is. 

a finger pushes past his tight ring of muscles, making him groan at the intrusion. he hasn’t done this in far too long, and the demon’s boney finger isn’t exactly the most suiting for him to get reused to having something penetrating him. woosung shushes him gently, pressing a kiss on the back of his shoulder. 

“you ok, sweetling?” he asks, not daring to move in fear of causing dojoon pain. the human appreciates the thought, but right now he needs it fast and rough. 

“just get to it, woosung,” dojoon moans.

a loud noise echoes through the living room, but it’s nowhere near as deafening as the gasp that escapes dojoon. “such a greedy slut, can’t even wait a few moments for me to open him up. do you want to feel me days after i’m done with you, darling? are you a little pain slut, is that it?” woosung’s voice cuts through the air like a whip, and dojoon can’t stop the small sob that leaves him. 

hitting his ass once more, this time much more forceful than the last two times, woosung chuckles. “can’t believe you’re such a whore, sweetling. this is only getting better and better!”

thrashing under woosung’s touch, dojoon finally manages to turn around and face him, but he’s quickly slammed back in his place, ass naked and ready in woosung’s hands. a finger enters him, so quickly and effortlessly that dojoon doesn’t even feel him until he’s starting to move it. 

he whines, pushing his ass back in hopes of getting the demon to finger him deeply, more roughly. 

“patience, darling, you’ll get what you want if you’re a good boy and wait for me.”

dojoon can’t help it; “fuck you,” he bites back. “you won’t break me if you go a bit faster with it--” he chokes on the moan that woosung’s hard slap rips from his throat. 

“what did i just say, sweetling? do you want to be a bad boy?” his lack of answer earns himself a small, gentle and almost loving kiss on his back. dojoon keens. “good, you’re doing so well. knew you’d learn how to take it like a good slut, knew you’d listen to me like an obedient little play thing.” each praise goes straight to dojoon’s neglected cock, bringing him closer and closer to a breaking point.

in a flurry of rapid movements, of insults dripping in honey that hit him like a whip, of soft kisses followed by aggressive bites, of fingers spreading him open with ease, dojoon loses control of his body. his knees buckle, feeling like he’s under water with how his head is swimming. dojoon is ready to beg for more if needed. woosung’s arm wraps around his waist, keeping him up. getting the message, the human rests his forehead on it, letting out a shaky exhale. 

“sweetling, are you ready?” woosung asks, voice low and strained. dojoon’s heart flutters at the thought of being the reason for the demon feeling like this. 

dojoon nods quickly, not knowing what else to do. he can’t even imagine what woosung would do if he continued to be a brat right now. probably something the human will come to regret; he will have to try it next time. 

dojoon stills, just as woosung kisses the side of his neck in a comforting way. next time? he’s already thinking of doing this again with a literal demon, someone he should worship without giving his body to? 

“you alright, darling? want to stop? just say the word and i shall put an end to everything we were to do,” the demon says, voice nothing but sincere. 

somehow, the human finds his voice again. “i’m fine, my lord— woosung. i want this so, so,  _ so _ much, but just… can we take it a bit slower? it’s been a while…” 

woosung’s chuckle is deep and rich in his ear. “i could tell from the moment you kissed me, sweetling. but don’t worry, i’ll take care of you if you’ll let me.” the demon kisses him just behind his ear, gentle as no one has ever been with him. right now, he acts like dojoon is made of glass, but dojoon knows he wants to be as rough as he had been in the beginning. the human wants it too. 

with a whine on the tip on his tongue, dojoon is willing to do anything in his power to get woosung’s calloused fingers to leave him bruised in the best way possible. it happens just as fast as when the demon pushed the first finger in, one moment he’s drooling, mouth open as whimpers fall in hopes of getting woosung to do something, and the next he feels the press of his cock stretching him open. he bottoms out slowly, leaving dojoon unable to think of anything but how full he feels. 

“look at how well you’re taking me, darling. so good, so ready for my cock,” woosung praises, one hand on his hip, while the other stays sprawled on his stomach, holding him up right. “tell me how much you like this, sweet thing. tell me how much you need it.” woosung bites his earlobe, tugging at it.  _ tell me if you want to stop, _ remains unsaid, but dojoon knows the demon thinks it. 

still, he’s too deep in the pleasure to even imagine stopping. “so full, woo-- i’ve never felt like this before--” dojoon’s moans cut him off. “please don’t stop, please, please, ple _ ase--” _ his voice gets higher and higher with each plead, knees close to giving out under his weight. woosung is big, which he expected from a demon who can change his appearance according to what the human desires, but nothing could have prepared him for  _ this  _ monstrosity that is bound to break him in two by the time they’re done. 

“good boy,” woosung hums. his hand reaches for his mouth again, slipping a finger inside and pressing it on dojoon’s tongue. the pace woosung sets is slow, as if he wants to draw out the moment for as long as possible. 

“is that all you can do? are you s-so old you can’t even fuck--” dojoon has to bite on the demon’s finger to stop a pathetic sob, “fuck me like you mean it?” he manages to say it even with the digit that’s still resting on his tongue, though it sounds less bold than what he was going for, and he knows woosung finds it hilarious. 

“do you really think you can demand things when you’re choking on my finger and stuffed with my dick, darling?” the demon says it so casually, like his words don’t affect dojoon even more. sweet satan, he may cum just from woosung’s voice alone. the thought of getting off on it, on not having the demon jerk him off, excites him. still, he pushes his ass back, sinking on woosung’s cock. 

the demon hisses, hand jerking out of his mouth and holding onto his hip tightly. now the human is sure he will have bruises adorning them. 

“you’re just a slut, aren’t you, dojoon? you’re not even grateful for how i treat you.” the demon increases the pace, skin snapping on skin. it’s so loud, so fast, everything makes dojoon’s head spin. 

closing his eyes, dojoon focuses on the heat of woosung’s body engulfing his. he  _ knows _ that the sounds he makes are borderline pornographic, but he can’t  _ stop.  _ he feels so good, and each thrust just makes his cock bounce harder against his stomach. 

his hands shake, trying to grab onto the flat wall for support. his voice breaks as he tries to beg for more, but the demon seems to understand either way. the demon fucks into him with a speed unmatched to that of a human, nails digging into the soft skin on dojoon’s hips. he’s close to being brain dead with just how fast and brutal the demon is pounding into him; there’s drool pooling down his chin, falling around the hand he shoved in his mouth to keep quiet. 

“such a pretty thing, so lovely,” woosung moans. the demon is close, he’s bound to lose his self-control soon and dojoon is  _ ecstatic.  _

“please, please, please, cum inside me, my lord! i need it so bad, please,” dojoon’s voice trembles as he begins to cry. he whispers, “use me, sir,” and before he can wrap his head around it, woosung is cumming inside, filling him  _ so _ generously that dojoon can’t help but cry even louder. 

he stands there, barely holding himself on his own legs, catching his breath, cock still hard. dojoon doesn’t mind it one bit though; on the contrary, if he still had the energy, he would probably be able to finish at the thought of having been used shamelessly by woosung, or even better, at the feel of the demon’s cum leaking down his thigh and seeping into his pants.

“you still with me, darling?” dojoon nods, letting his body melt into woosung’s much hotter embrace. “can i take care of you?” he nods again, closing his eyes slowly and letting himself be pulled on the couch. he had forgotten he even has one, but as he falls in woosung’s lap, body drained, he thinks that the old, ratty thing he calls his couch is heaven. at least because of it, he gets to sit in woosung’s lap. 

the demon jerks him off slowly, taking dojoon apart bit by bit, ruining him with each stroke. they’re stuck in their own little bubble, dojoon’s beautiful moans getting muffled with the way his face is buried in woosung’s chest, and the demon praising him just as softly. 

he passes out, or so he thinks, for when he does come back to his senses, dojoon is met with woosung caressing his face gently, eyes full of affection. a feeling he’s never had until now blooms in his chest, and dojoon has to close his eyes again to block it. 

“you did amazing, sweet darling of mine,” woosung says, kissing down dojoon’s neck. “i’m so proud of you.”

dojoon smiles, crooked and probably not as bright and charismatic as usual, but the demon loves it either way. “thanks… for this…”

“the pleasure was all mine, darling. i got to take you from satan first, so you really helped me.”

“helped you be a petty fucker?” he hopes it sounds at least a bit sarcastic, but with the way he yawns as soon as he finishes talking, the human really doubts it. 

“sure…” 

there it is again; when he opens his eyes, there’s the same look overflowing with fondness which makes dojoon want to curl next to woosung and let him suck his whole energy out if it means being close to him. 

he’s a goner and there is no guarantee that this-- whatever just happened between them, will happen again. dojoon rests his head on woosung’s chest again, enjoying the moment while it lasts. 

“come on, darling, i have to take care of you until the end, don’t i?”

“not really,” he says, shaking his head slightly, “i can do it on my own. i’m used to it.” dojoon shrugs. he feels the arms around him tighten almost possessively, a low growl escaping woosung and making dojoon get goosebumps, his dick twitching in interest. 

“where’s the bathroom? i’m doing it even if you like it or not,” woosung speaks and by the way his voice drops even lower than before, dojoon knows there is no way he will take a no as an answer. 

“down the hallway to the right,” he mumbles. he never thought the demon would provide a much needed session of aftercare, but as woosung carries him to the bathroom, hands holding him up gently, as if he weighs nothing, he knows that he should’ve expected it. after all, though some are in it just for the sex, most demons do have a better moral compass than humans do. 

the water he gets placed into is warm, the hands in his hair as the demon washed sweat off of him are gentle and it doesn’t stop him from wondering  _ why  _ is a demon so caring with him?  _ why _ him? how petty does woosung have to be to go out of his way and fuck dojoon just because satan has been eyeing him? oh lord, he forgot about satan! 

he doesn’t want to think of what his lord may be thinking of him now; he can’t do this right now without hating how easy it had been to give into woosung’s temptation. 

“what’s worrying you? i can feel you overthinking,” woosung whispers, pulling dojoon out of his thoughts. 

“will lord satan kill me now that i have…”

“fucked me?” the demon finishes for him. “nah, he probably thought it was hot. but trust me, he won’t do anything about you until he deems you fully ready for him.”

dojoon fidgets with his fingers. “and when will that happen?” 

woosung hums in response, but doesn’t give him a proper answer. instead, he rinses the shampoo out of dojoon’s hair, and moves to wash his body. dojoon is smart enough to drop the subject. 

his worries slowly leave his body as woosung takes him out of the water, drying him thoroughly with one of his towels. dojoon doesn’t comment on the fact that woosung is clean without even having to take a bath, he just snuggles closer to him, inhaling the smell of smoke and fire that lingers on his skin.

it’s blissful in the most unusual way, to cuddle with a demon, after having just been fucked by him, but dojoon has come to adore being in woosung’s presence during the moments they have just spent together, begging and sobbing, praising and marking. 

it may never happen again, so dojoon closes his eyes, and savours this ephemeral piece of paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues with a dream demon bullying a priest before fucking him into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has the tentacles my bros, so if youre not into it you can skip it i guess? also trust me when i say idk why jaehyeong has a southern accent, i just like the idea of him speaking like hes from the 50s. it's really cute and yeah, it's not consistent bc i'm dumb and i forgot to give it to him every time he opens his mouth to speak, so let's just say he doesn't have the accent all the time bc he's a fake southern boy. love you jae tho mwah:*

it’s been a good two weeks since woosung had stormed into his life, and to no one’s surprise, he didn’t walk back. dojoon tries not to be disappointed whenever he walks into the church and finds no black cladded figure, when he enters his study room and there is no demon waiting, flipping through his books, when he comes home to an empty house. it’s stupid, woosung never told him they will do it again, but even so, dojoon keeps clinging to the little spark of hope that keeps lighting up every so often. 

he’s bound to come back sooner or later, dojoon is sure of it. he’d sooner summon the demon himself than let him walk all over his dignity like that. 

until he does though, dojoon focuses all of his time and energy into the people of the church, helping wherever he can, praising the lord as often as possible, guiding those who have been blinded back to the right path. he won’t let himself cry over a dumb, sly demon who just wanted to fuck. dojoon is better than that! 

he will never let a creature of the night close enough to gain control over him, even if satan himself comes up to him and offers him the whole world. 

_ never  _ again. 

well… 

never, until he wakes up with a  _ gawi nulim _ perched on top of his chest, pressing down hard enough for him to stop breathing every so often. he’s scared, terrified even, but he  _ can’t  _ move; can’t even squirm under the weight of the demon. his voice is gone, caught somewhere in his throat, his eyes are slowly slipping shut but dojoon still tries to hold on, to push the demon off. 

it proves futile, however, as dojoon falls back asleep at last, only to open his eyes and find himself in the middle of a forest, his surroundings all black and white and gray. he knows where he is, in theory, but he’s never once step foot in the dream realm. and yet, now here he is. 

his body feels light, and for a second he wonders  _ why _ he isn’t having a nightmare right now. he’s read about gawi nulim enough to know that they cause nightmares. they never bring anyone into the realm unless they want to get something out of the person. 

he looks around, hoping to see the demon who brought him here, but he finds himself alone. at least, that’s what it looks like. 

“come out! i know you’re here!” he shouts, making birds fly out of the trees and flying away from the disruptive sound. sighing, dojoon sits on a fallen tree trunk, head turning from side to side at any foreign sound. for what feels like ages, nothing happens. dojoon actually considers standing up and exploring the land, trying to find out where the demon is hiding, when suddenly there is a shadow being cast over him, and when he looks up he is met with the exact same gawi nalim that was suffocating him just before he fell back asleep. 

he’s flying, because gawi nalims are extra like that when they want to be. 

dojoon curses just how, despite the cocky air around him, hot the demon is.  _ who  _ gave him the right to be so tall and lean and pretty yet handsome, with a sharp jaw and sharper teeth which look  _ so  _ white against his already pale skin. he doesn’t miss the hell fire he’s already accustomed to burning in the demon’s eyes. dojoon hates himself for wanting to feel it burn him. 

“well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in here,” the demon says with a smirk, still levitating above dojoon. 

“are  _ you _ the cat in this scenario?” dojoon asks, and now that he takes an even closer look at the demon’s face, it does remind him of a smug cat. the cheshire grin he gets from the demon is enough of an answer. 

“you’re park dojoon, right?” 

what is with demons and them knowing his full name lately? with a roll of his eyes, dojoon nods. it’s not like he doesn’t know the answer already. 

“perfect!” the demon claps his hands excitedly. “jaehyeong, a pleasure to meet ya!” the demon rolls around in the air, until he’s on his back and looking at dojoon with his head hanging down. he holds a hand out for dojoon, but just as the human reaches to shake it out of politeness, jaehyeong pulls it back, laughing loudly at dojoon’s confused face. 

“oh, this is  _ gold _ already! i can see why woo  _ and _ joonie both took a liking to you, little one! you just seem so… fun,” he whispers the last part, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “what d’ya say kid? wanna make a deal with good ol’ me?” jaehyeong says, turning around again so that he’s facing dojoon, his hand extended. 

fear runs down his spine, but even so, dojoon finds the strength to glare at the offered flaming hand and shake his head. “you’re the second demon with whom i’d be making a deal, so no. ‘sides, i don’t even  _ know _ what deal i made with the other one. sorry, but i’d rather have a thousand nightmares than make a deal with another one of your kind.” he finishes everything with a scoff. 

jaehyeong pouts cutely at him, getting right in his face. “but it’s not fair! woosung got to you first and just because he’s an old idiot who forgets to seal the deal properly and let the other party know what they’re in for that means  _ i _ can’t get to play with you too!”

“well, kid, sucks to suck. maybe teach that woosung some manners before he makes a deal with someone else.” he tries not to sound petty, he really does, but  _ god, _ he really let himself be blinded by a pretty smile and some soft touches. he really  _ thought _ woosung would come back! but now, now he has to deal with another dumb, probably horny demon, and he’s  _ not _ ready for it. 

“look, i get that you’re mad he didn’t call you back and shit, but _ i’m _ here now! you can show him you don’t need him! it’s a win-win situation, really!” the demon sounds earnest, if that’s even something one can say about a creature from hell. “but, if you’re not in the mood or if you only want woosung or satan, since i know woo told you about the fucker’s infatuation with you, i get it!” jaehyeong drops his voice, quickly adding with a wink, “though between you and me, he’s a lot more fun when he’s angry.” dojoon doesn’t know if he means woosung or satan. 

“i can say no.”

“you can say no,” jaehyeong agrees. 

dojoon sighs. “i hate that you demons are so fucking moral.” he crosses his arms over his chest. “no deal, no funny business, understood? i’m horny, you’re horny, it’s just convenient, am i clear?”

jaehyeong smirks, and says, “are you trying to convince me or ya, pretty boy?”

“shut up and kiss me or i swear i’m waking up and shooting you with holy water,” the human threatens, but it only makes jaehyeong laugh. dojoon has to fight a smile at just how cute the demon sounds.  _ not fair.  _

“a bit bossy, are we? it’s ok, i’ll take care of that,” the demon promises. at last, he gets back on the ground, standing proud in front of dojoon. their height difference isn’t that big, but the human still has to look up at him. the smile jaehyeong gives him is downright gorgeous and dojoon finds himself thanking satan, amon,  _ god _ even, for letting the demon not be black and white too in the dream realm. 

“oh yeah? what are you going to do? fuck the bratiness out of me?” dojoon challenges, knowing full well what the demon wants to do. “well, what’s holding you back, big guy?”

and really, that’s all it takes for jaehyeong to grab dojoon by his sleeping shirt and pull him in roughly for a kiss. dojoon melts instantly into his touch, throwing his arms over the demon’s shoulders and threading his fingers through the short hairs on the back of jaehyeong’s head. the demon moans in his mouth, and dojoon’s dick twitches in interest at the deep sound. 

“tell me what you want, pretty boy,” jaehyeong whispers against his lips. 

“you.”

“i need more than that, dear. i want to know what to give you.”

dojoon takes a deep breath, and in a moment of confidence, he says, voice laced with lust, “fuck me. make me beg, mark me,  _ please, _ i need it and i know you do too, jaehyeong.”

“huh…” jaehyeong breathes out, “who am i to say no to you, pretty boy?”

dojoon keens, attacking jaehyeong’s lips with his own again, just to feel him shiver underneath his curious hands. jaehyeong is much more lean than woosung and his skin is colder under dojoon’s fingertips. his touch is more gentle too, caressing every part of the human’s body he can get to. but dojoon doesn’t want sweetness right now; he wants to be ruined, to be at jaehyeong’s mercy in this monochromatic dream that seems to gain more color and sense with every kiss and every press of skin the two share. 

they kiss for satan knows how long, ignoring the already silent world around them in favor of getting know one another’s body. they don’t have much, every moment spent in here without a nightmare going on means the demon’s power weakening. he only has dojoon’s moans and pleasure to feed from, after all. 

dojoon quickly learns that whenever he pulls at jaehyeong’s hair the demon makes little sounds of approval, leaning more into the human’s space. he learns that jaehyeong likes to bite, he likes to pull at dojoon’s bottom lip and barely sink his fangs into it, drawing droplets of blood which he is quick to lick. he learns that jaehyeong, despite the conceited air with which he tried to dominate dojoon is still unsure of what he’s doing. and  _ that _ turns dojoon on even more. 

jaehyeong doesn’t kiss woosung; he’s less aggressive, less in a rush despite the limited time they have. he bites and pulls, but he doesn’t take control over dojoon, doesn’t lead. there’s no power play yet, because dojoon is still not sure if he can be the one holding all the power. he still thinks -hopes- that jaehyeong is the complete opposite of woosung, that he can push him around even if he lets the demon use him. 

suddenly, his body is floating in the air, limbs light and numb as he tries to regain control over himself. jaehyeong chuckles, low and dark, before dojoon feels something  _ wet _ and  _ slimy _ wrap around his thighs, waist, ankles and arms. the human chokes on his own saliva. 

“well, who would’ve thought you’d look so pretty like this, dojoonie?” jaehyeong says, inching closer to him like a predator hunting his prey. “now you’re really at my mercy, hm…” his claws rip through dojoon’s pajamas with ease, making them fall on the ground. 

a blush spreads across dojoon’s face. he’s painfully hard already and all jaehyeong did was kiss him some and tie him up using his… appendages. 

he feels one slowly creep up behind him, wrapping around his neck and pressing gently on it, never too much for him to lose conscience. jaehyeong’s hands, along with the black tentacles holding him in the air, find their way back on his body, stroking his skin up and down, making him shiver. jaehyeong watches in awe as goosebumps stand on his arms and legs, where his fingers move without stopping. 

“so responsive… i wonder how long i can keep you like this. do you think you can feed me enough energy to keep you here forever, dear?”

dojoon moans, arching his back when jaehyeong’s hand finally touches his dick. he tries to nod, tell jaehyeong he will give him anything he needs, slip further into the headspace he hoped he won’t get into, but the tentacle around his neck stops him, taking him by surprise when it moves up, up, the tip of it pushing past dojoon’s lips. he doesn’t resist it, knows better than to do that. 

the appendenge is cold against his tongue, only the tip resting inside. for an excruciatingly slow moment, dojoon thinks this is all he will get from jaehyeong, that he will be teased well into the night, to the point where release will break him. he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, when at last, the tentacle pushing in more and more, stuffing dojoon’s mouth full. his eyes fall shut, succumbing to jaehyeong’s sinful touch. 

he hates just how easy it is for him to allow these demons control over him, how instead of letting his soul be only owned by satan, he offers it left and right, only for a moment of pleasure in return. 

he’s ashamed of himself, but it all feels  _ oh _ so good and the shame shifts into hedonism. he wants to take as much as jaehyeong gives him and more. he  _ can _ take more. 

dojoon whines around the pulsating member, but sound is too muffled. he tries to beg for more, to tell jaehyeong he can take him apart, but only spit comes out, falling down his chin, his neck. 

jaehyeong laughs cruelly, hand still working on his cock. dojoon could swear he didn’t feel anything else but the appendenge fucking his mouth; he couldn’t concentrate on the hands on his body and he wasn’t even stuffed full of cock and slimy, black tentacles yet. 

“what is it, dear? what do you need me to do?” jaehyeong asks, his hand barely moving now. it’s so painful, dojoon just wants to cum, but he  _ can’t.  _ not when he knows that if he tries to beg he could get more. 

“such a pitiful sight…” the demon hums. “i guess you don’t need anything else, hm? just something in your mouth to keep you quiet and you’d be happy, right, dojoonie?”

dojoon sobs, shaking his head, but it only makes jaehyeong laugh louder. he’s enjoying this way too much. the human can feel tears forming in his eyes already, and when one escapes, rolling down his cheek and falling on the ground, jaehyeong suddenly takes the appendage out of his mouth, thumb wiping off the tears while his other hand holds his face  _ so gently, _ dojoon thinks he may find himself falling just from the affection. it wouldn’t be the first time. 

“is it too much? am i too much? do you want to stop?” his voice is laced with worry. 

dojoon shakes his head, careful of the ache in his neck. “i’m ok, don’t stop, please. if anything, that’s the last thing i want you to do. please, jaehyeong, give it to me.  _ hard, _ that’s what i want from you.”

“you want my cock, pretty boy?” jaehyeong asks as if this actually  _ needs _ to be questioned. still, dojoon nods, because the demon is clearly waiting for a confirmation. “use your words, dojoonie, i can’t read your mind.”

“i’m pretty sure you can, demon,” dojoon bites back. 

a loud noise echoes through the still woods, dojoon’s brain registering a second later that the sound comes from jaehyeong’s hand landing harshly on the human’s thigh. dojoon chokes on a moan, spreading his thighs open for jaehyeong to do as he pleases. he can feel his skin burning; precum leaks from the tip of his cock.

“i asked you a question, slut, not for you to run your smart mouth uselessly. maybe i need to stuff it again to get something good out of it, huh?”

dojoon bites his lip, gathering all of his strength to whisper, “please give me your cock, jaehyeong. i need it so bad, i want you to fuck me with it and i want your fingers in me and your ten--  _ fuck,”  _ he gasps. a thin appendenge, probably the thinest of them all, is pushed inside him with little to no resistance. dojoon is happy to realize that the layer of slick covering them acts as a lube. 

“yes, baby? what else do you want?”

dojoon moans, unable to ask for anything else.  _ this,  _ though still not enough to get him off properly, will do for now. he has something filling him up, something pressing gently on his prostate, enough only to make him cry in frustration. he’s lied to himself; this isn’t enough. 

still, he keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to seem ungrateful. 

“oh, so is this all you want? is this small little thing enough to satisfy you, pretty? are you  _ sure  _ you don’t want more?” jaehyeong’s touch completely leaves him.

shaking his head fast, fast enough to pull a muscle, dojoon whines. “m-more,” is all he says. 

jaehyeong seems to have gotten bored of teasing him, though dojoon prefers to think that it’s not because  _ he  _ is boring, but because the demon himself is getting impatient. he gives him exactly what dojoon asks for: more. the tentacle fucking into him grows, slowly, slowly, expanding until it becomes twice the size it was in the beginning. 

it’s getting harder and harder to keep still. the other tentacles holding him in the air don’t falter under his squirming; they hoist him up higher, making dojoon stop fidgeting for a second. this gives jaehyeong the opportunity to push a second one inside dojoon’s hole, fucking in and out slowly, for the human to get used to it. 

the stretch isn’t much, certainly not as big as what woosung did to him last time, but it feels nice… intimate, despite it not being jaehyeong who is opening him. the spark in his stomach continues to ignite with each shallow thrust. he’s doesn’t want it to end though, doesn’t want to cum until jaehyeong is fucking him hard and fast, tentacles running all over his sensitive skin. 

jaehyeong wastes no more time after adding a third and final appendenge and setting the pace faster for a good two minutes. he takes them all out, leaving dojoon’s hole to plucker for something to take the tentacles’ place. 

“pretty thing, so eager for cock. you’re just a whore ready to please me, huh?” jaehyeong asks with a chuckle. “say that you want it, baby. say it and i’ll give it you.” in his fucked up state, dojoon’s words can’t seem to be able to come out. all jaehyeong can get are moans and breathy whines. “words, love. i need words.”

dojoon  _ can’t  _ speak, no matter how much he wants! it’s impossible, his tongue feels heavy in between his teeth, the taste of metal hitting him when he swallows the saliva threatening to drool out. 

he feels  _ empty, _ and for a split moment he is afraid he won’t be getting anything because of his brief inability to utter a single word out. so instead, he lets his body speak for him. his hips thrust in the air, though there is no way he can get any friction on his cock. his legs try to close around jaehyeong’s waist and pull him close, hoping that the demon will let it slide and just  _ fuck him.  _

he does. the demon fucks into him in one swift motion, burying himself deep inside dojoon. dojoon  _ gasps _ and goes still. the demon gives him only one moment of respiro, before pounding the human’s slick leaking hole  _ mercilessly.  _ the priest absolutely  _ adores it.  _

dojoon can feel himself getting closer to an orgasm already, hips moving in sync with jaehyeong thrusts, mouth falling open. the tentacles around his ankles and wrists tighten their hold, digging bruises into his skin.  _ this _ is what dojoon asked for.  _ this  _ is exactly what he needs. 

one of the thinnest tentacles wraps around his reddened cock, stopping him from even thinking of cumming. dojoon whimpers, lifting his head to look at the demon through damp lashes. “please--”

jaehyeong coos. “but where is the fun in letting you cum right now, dear?”

“please, please, please, i can’t--”

something dark flashes in jaehyeong’s eyes. his hips snap faster, making dojoon writhle from the sheer force the demon uses on him. he doesn't take the tentacle away, not even when dojoon begs and begs from him to let him come. 

everything goes dark, the air around him stiffens, but jaehyeong doesn’t stop. his body is numb, his brain dead. 

“aww, did you just cum? did the baby have a dry orgasm?” the demon mocks, letting out a growl when dojoon squeezes tightly around his cock. “fuck, it’s like you were made to take my cock, joonie. look at how good you look with a dick up your ass, so pretty.” 

dojoon can’t take this. when he first kissed jaehyeong he thought that unlike any other demon he’d be an angel. a fallen angel still pure at heart, still untouched by the sin of the underworld. but now,  _ now _ he knows that it was all a facade. jaehyeong is as much of a creature of the dark as woosung was. he’s just as wicked, just as mean when he’s fucking dojoon into oblivion. there are still gentle, fugitive touches; a reminder to dojoon that he can wish for everything to stop, that in the end, he’s the most important one here. 

somewhere along the realization that he’s in the forest of the dream realm, getting fucked by the most fearsome beast that lives in it, and that jaehyeong’s fingers are far too gentle on his hips, rubbing circles on them, the appendenge around his dick unwraps itself. his cock is so hard, but the previous orgasm he’s had makes it hard for him to cum now. it’s too painful. 

this time, when the orgasm hits him again, properly, he does black out, body going limp in the tentacle’s hold. he can’t feel anything, not even the way jaehyeong continues to fuck into him until he cums. 

come to think of it, he ends up passing out after fucking demons quite often, something he’s never thought would be an issue before. now though it seems to be happening more often than not. 

dojoon is still floating when he feels jaehyeong peppering kisses over his face, the warmth of his body embracing him and keeping dojoon safe. it makes him think of woosung for some reason, but the human pushes the thought away in favor of opening his eyes and trying to come back to his senses.

“hi,” jaehyeong says with a small smile.

“hey…”

the world is still black and white, but somehow, the sun that’s now shining above blinds dojoon. he covers his eyes with his forearm, only to notice that he’s wearing his pajamas again. he stares at the material covering his skin in confusion.

“as much as i would’ve liked to keep you naked and covered in cum, i needed to dress you up again, joonie. the dream realm gets cold after a while and your mortal body isn’t made for withstanding it,” the demon explains with a soft voice. he presses one more kiss onto dojoon’s nose before standing straight. “i hope you don’t mind it.”

dojoon shakes his head. he’s too tired to speak more than necessary. “thanks,” he chooses to say. he sounds totally fucked, but the human doesn’t mind it. it’s nice, to let himself get like this again. it’s even nicer to cuddle with a demon once more. 

“there’s nothing to thank me for, silly.  _ i,  _ on the other hand, need to thank you for the energy you gave me. it was rather…” jaehyeong’s tongue wipes over his sharp canines, reminding dojoon of an animal again, “delicious.” he giggles when the human hits his chest weakly. “i really do hope it wasn’t too much though…”

the priest shakes his head one more time. “‘t was fine, don’t worry. liked it a lot.” he hides his face behind his hands, hoping that the blush fanning across his face isn’t as visible as he thinks it is. 

“cute,” jaehyeong says. “do you want anything in particular right now?”

dojoon scrunches his nose in thought. he would like for the demon to join him in the real world and spend the rest of the night with him, laying side by side on his bed, doing nothing more than sleeping and maybe sharing kisses in between, but he doubts the demon would accept it. and even if he did, he knows for sure that this would be the last time he’d see jaehyeong before another fallen angel took his place and ruined him again. he didn’t want to go through the hopeful thinking and the heartbreak again. 

“cuddle me?”  _ fuck. _ dojoon hates how needy he gets after a sub drop and he hates the fact that his brain to mouth filter stops working in situations like this. 

jaehyeong laughs, unbothered by the request. “is that all you want, pretty boy?” he offers the human a smile, genuine and kind, which makes dojoon feel a certain type of way on the inside. he’s the second demon that manages to do so. maybe it’s high time dojoon changed his type of lovers to strictly demons with attractive smiles who ghost him after a one night stand. 

dojoon allows himself to be selfish, just this once. he pouts his lips at the demon, silently asking for a kiss. jaehyeong complies, hands gentle on the human’s face. jaehyeong is back to the same carefreeness and gentleness he’s had in the beginning. 

“wanna go back to the real world?” the question lays heavy between the, even if it was spoken in the softest voice jaehyeong could muster. dojoon has a choice, that’s what he needs to remember; that’s what jaehyeong wants him to remember at least. he can invite him in his home, can keep the demon with him for the night, be egotistical and never let go of him or… he can say no, and probably never see jaehyeong again. he has a choice. 

dojoon lets himself be greedy and nods. “stay with me?”

the monochrome around them begins to shift, slowly-slowly gaining more color. green bleeds into the leafs, blue paints the sky and the sun shines brightly against the paleness of the clouds. then, just as fast, the dreamscape dissolves. everything gets swallowed by darkness as they get back to the realness of dojoon’s bedroom. it’s still the middle of the night, the human concludes with a quick glance at the alarm clock on his bed table. 

“smells like woo here,” jaehyeong mumbles, turning his head to sniff the pillow on which he rests his head. “i forgot how much he likes to mark his territory. worse than a dog.” after a beat of silence, jaehyeong adds, “worse than joonie.”

“woosung mentioned him a lot too, y’know?” dojoon says, letting his head rest on jaehyeong’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist. he doesn’t want to admit this is his way of banning jaehyeong from leaving him in the morning, but they both know what’s the truth. one of the demon’s hands begins to draw random shapes on dojoon’s shoulder. “who even is he?”

“hm? he didn’t tell you?” dojoon shakes his head. “well, you’ll find out soon enough anyway. i won’t ruin the surprise.” he winks at the human, but it ends up more like a delayed blink. dojoon hides his smile by burying his face in the demon’s chest. oh, the irony. 

he feels a kiss on the crown of his head. dojoon groans internally, cheeks growing red. “will i see you again?” dojoon whispers in the quiet night. it’s barely audible, even for him, but jaehyeong still catches it. his arms tighten around the human’s frame. 

“you will, pretty boy. but there is one more person you need to meet before you will be reunited with me.”

“and woosung?” he asks hopefully (not too much though, he still has  _ some _ self-control).

“and woo,” jaehyeong confirms. 

dojoon settles more comfortably in jaehyeong’s hold. “the next person… it’s the dark lord, right?” 

“don’t worry your pretty head over that, dojoonie.” the demon presses a light kiss on his lips, leaving him breathless for a minute. “you’ll know when you need to. right now, why don’t you just go back to sleep, hm? no more tentacles and mean demons to keep you up anymore, so i’d advise you to take the chance while you still can.”

pouting, dojoon listens to the demon, closing his eyes soon after. sleep doesn’t come to him though; no matter how much he tries to quiet his mind, it still rushes over the thought of what will come next. he _knows_ it’s his dark lord who will visit him, but the idea worries him. what will satan do after, presumably, the one _he_ had chosen let himself be taken to bed so easily by two other demons. 

jaehyeong presses his hand onto the bruises that have bloomed on his hips. dojoon can’t see them, but he hopes they are big and dark enough to last him until the next time this will happen. “is your mind troubled, dear?” the whisper is so close to his ear that dojoon has to surpass a shiver. “do you want me to help again?”

“i don’t think i can go again, you beast,” dojoon chuckles, throwing a leg over jaehyeong’s waist to pull him closer. 

“i’m a gawi nalim, you dummy! stop being a pervert!” the demon whines. it’s so adorable dojoon has to stop himself from leaning in and kissing him dumb. that is, until he says fuck it and does exactly that. 

“so you will nightmare me to sleep?” he snickers after he pulls back. jaehyeong frowns, and this time dojoon doesn’t think twice about kissing him. 

“i’ll guide you from your nightmares. i’ll be your personal dream demon and make sure every single one of them is absolutely perfect from now on.”

“you better keep your promise, jaehyeongie, or else i will be very sad.”

“i will,” jaehyeong promises, kissing him one more time. 

dojoon doesn't remember when the demon stops pressing their lips together. when he wakes up. he only remembers a dream full of songbirds singing to him, their harmonies putting his mind at ease. 

the human is alone in his bed again, but despite that, the side where jaehyeong had slept doesn’t feel cold. there is a warmth, which wraps around him like a blanket, and that gives dojoon hope. 

at least for a moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> then satan and a priest walk into a gay bar.

it’s not often dojoon indulges himself by going to bars or pubs. he knows he sounds like a snobby priest, one of those who pretend to be like cervus, but he just doesn’t really see the appeal in them. they are fun in certain situations, when he’s already buzzed or when the company is good, but most often than not the company is anything but barely tolerable. 

it’s even less often he walks into a gay bar,  _ alone _ to top it all off. gay bars don’t fit with dojoon’s persona. yes, he is proud and out, ready to fight any homophobe he meets, should they be part of his church or not, but just not in these flashy, britney spears blasting situations. he’s out and proud to an extent. 

so, one can imagine his own confusion when out of the blue he got this strange urge to go to the only establishment that fits this description that he knows of. the place is far less extravagant than what he remembers from his university days, but there are more people than before. 

he makes his way through the crowd, apologizing to anyone he accidentally hits with his elbows. the people are too caught up in their own little world, slurring the lyrics to kelly clarkson’s old songs. dojoon lets out a sigh of relief when he finally gets to the bar; thankfully, this part is less busy, most of the people inside gathered on the dance floor and at the high tables around it. 

the bartender is busy on the other side, which gives dojoon enough time to think of an order. normally, he’d go for beer, since it doesn’t fuck him up as easily and the taste of it keeps him grounded enough to not down countless bottles in one sitting. normally, he’s not really one for drinking. 

he’s still deciding between two brands of beer, when he feels someone slide in the empty seat next to him. he pays them no mind, knowing they are probably just looking for a quickie to take place in the dirty bathroom of the club. he’s not that desperate. 

_ you prefer to fuck demons, _ a voice in his head speaks. dojoon shakes his head, hand reaching for the phone in his pocket to distract himself from it.  _ god,  _ just how long does the bartender need to make small talk before it’s deemed acceptable to leave the client to their own thing?

dojoon sighs. maybe it has been a bad idea to listen to the whim to go out. he should’ve stayed inside and binge the drama hongjoong has mentioned a few days ago. 

“dojoon? what a surprise to meet you here!” a voice speaks behind him, loud enough to cover the music but not too blaring to scare him. he turns around to find  _ the  _ high priest, hwan munhee, smiling down at him. dojoon gets a sudden rush of butterflies swarming through his whole body, face heating up. 

“father hwan… what are you doing… here?” he glances behind him, hoping that the bartender is close enough to save him from an embarrassing situation. this isn’t how he imagined coming out to the person he looks up to. 

“oh please, call me munhee, dojoon. there is no need for such formalities when we’re out of the church.” father hwan laughs soundly, reaching behind dojoon to catch the bartender’s attention. “a whisky on the rocks and a cosmopolitan, please. thank you, darling,” he says, shooting the man a smile. dojoon himself is the one affected by it however, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. “you seem like a cocktail man, i hope i’m right about it.”

dojoon doesn’t have the heart to tell him that  _ no,  _ he is not a cocktail guy, so he shuts up and nods at the man. he needs to get out of here before he gets too drunk on vodka. 

“to answer your question, i’m here for the same reason as you most likely are,” he says, voice dropping low. he sits right next to the young priest, hand sneaking on his thigh, squeezing it lightly. “to have some fun with someone willing.”

everything happens too fast. one moment father hwan is leaning in before dojoon can properly tell him he’s  _ not _ willing to have any fun with him, no matter how good looking the older man is, and the next father hwan is holding his nose while sprouting profanities at whoever dared to touch him. 

dojoon jumps from his seat, hands shaking from the shock. he doesn’t know if he should help his senior or turn around and leave, but before he can even try to decide which option is more reasonable, the person who sat down before father hwan appeared speaks. 

“ _ don’t  _ you dare lay a finger on him,” they snarl, voice dripping with venom. an arm wraps around dojoon’s middle, supporting him. “do you need help, sweetheart? come on, let’s get out of here.” the presence calms him immediately, dojoon’s hands clinging to the man’s arm in response to him pulling dojoon close enough for him to lean on the blond. “that’s right, doll, you’re doing so well already.” 

it’s beyond dojoon why he lets the blond lead him without putting up a fight. it’s beyond his understanding why he’s even so shaken up when father hwan hasn’t kissed him, only tried to. 

“can you walk on your own, sweetheart?” the man asks, arm still tight around his middle. dojoon nods, despite not wanting the other to let go of him. “darling, it’s alright to still need help. come on, i’ll help you home if that’s alright with you.” again, dojoon finds himself nodding. there is something about the man that draws dojoon in. the blond is close to resembling the sun with the way the streetlight halos around his head.  _ no, scratch that, _ dojoon thinks, eyes boring into the man’s head with how hard he’s staring,  _ he looks like an angel. _

the blond smiles gently at him. he’s truly gorgeous, like an oil painting from the renaissance, depicting the fallen angel posing for the mortals to fool them. his long, blond hair falls right into his eyes, covering them enough to subside the void residing in them, his skin as fair and smooth as marble, the bridge of his nose high, like that of someone who knows they are  _ worth  _ more than the rest. the lips, though quite on the thinner side, look plump thanks to the thick layer of transparent sparkly gloss covering them. dojoon would really like to feel them against his, even if only for a brief moment. 

he shouldn’t think this way about someone he’s just met, let alone after having met them in such an unfortunate setting.

the man is still looking at him expectantly. he stops straing instantly. “you don’t have to,” he says with a shake of his head. “i can get home on my own, i just… needed a minute to clear my head,” he adds. 

“i don’t believe it, but if you say so, who am i to argue with you? let me stay with you until you feel better though? not that the ass will try to get to you  _ ever _ again, but i’d rather stay here in the worst case scenario.”

dojoon shrugs, leaning back on the wall, trying to put some distance between him and the stranger. “no offence, but who are you?”

“hajoon,” the blond smiles. “and you’re… dojoon, right?” said man nods. it’s been a few days since the last person -demon- asked for his name, but he’s thrilled hajoon has no idea of his last name. he might’ve just pissed his pants if he were to meet another demon right now. 

“hajoon? that’s funny…”

“why so?”

“just…” dojoon looks at the ground. he doesn’t know if he should mention the two demons who used at least a part of his name countless times during and after their… one night stands. “funny we both have joon in our names,” he finishes lamely. 

“we are just two joons, huh?” hajoon chuckles, leaning on the wall using his shoulder. “maybe it was fate.” he winks at dojoon, looking adorably dumb. dojoon blushes. 

“fate is kind of dumb, if you ask me. you need to have too much trust in the universe to actually let fate decide your life.”

hajoon hums. “and yet, it brought us together.”

“and how can i be sure you’re not just stalking me or something?” hajoon laughs at his accusation, but dojoon still goes on. “you punched father hwan to have a reason to talk to me and get me alone so that you can murder me in an alleyway next. which really, how did you  _ do it? _ i didn’t see you stand up and punch him…”

hajoon leans in, breath ghosting over his cheek. dojoon bites his lip, eyes stuck on the cars passing down the road. “oh, would you look at that? you figured me out.”

dojoon chuckles nervously. “y-yeah?”

a beat of deafening silence, where dojoon’s rapidly beating heart is the only sound breaking it. “gotchu,” the blond snorts. “should’ve seen your face! you looked so  _ close  _ to shitting yourself!”

“you ass!” dojoon shouts, punching hajoon’s shoulder. giggles threaten to spill past his lips, so he covers his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “i can’t believe you’d play with my trust like that! i thought we had something!”

“i’m sorry?” hajoon tries, but he doesn’t sound one bit remorseful. 

“prove it.” dojoon immediately groans internally. why did his bratty nature have to come out  _ right now? _ woosung and jaehyeong should come back and do something about it.  _ fuck, stop being a horny bastard, dojoon, _ he curses at himself. this really isn’t the time to be horny. he has a hot dude in front of him who ticks every little box for dojoon’s type, so why even think of the two demons who ruined him in all the right ways? 

“you’re a brat, mm? that should be fun.” but despite his words, hajoon doesn’t go further. he’s waiting for dojoon, for him to give the blond the green light to do something. 

dojoon huffs. “i said, prove it,” dojoon says with a pout, looking at hajoon angrily. well, as angry as a literal ray of sunshine can look. 

hajoon simply kisses his cheek. “there, i think that cuts it.”

the brunet’s frown deepens. that will do anything  _ but  _ cut it! he needs more than that and he fully blames it on the rising level of horniness that take over the rational part of his brain. dojoon grips hajoon’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, soft, but demanding. he pushes the blond away and huffs again. “ _ that’s  _ what should really prove it, you asshole.”

“i can see that you do live up to your name, sweetheart.” hajoon lets his hand wrap around dojoon’s wrist, lifting his hand up to inspect it. “see they didn’t give you their marks yet. i knew they were well behaved after all…” he presses a kiss to the inside of dojoon’s wrist. 

realisation dawn over dojoon’s head like a dark cloud. his smile falls, and instead, a look of irritation takes its place. “no.”

“yes,” hajoon says, a grin spreading on his face. “you’re park dojoon, right?” and  _ oh,  _ if dojoon won’t come to despise those four words with all his might. 

“fuck  _ off,  _ satan,” dojoon spits out. he’s not angry, per se, he’s more… petrified at the thought that  _ the  _ satan punched father hwan in a gay bar and  _ that’s _ the first way the two meet.  _ why _ did they have to meet this way? why couldn’t satan be his neighbour who plays darude’s  _ sandstorm  _ at four in the morning? why couldn’t satan be it guy who repairs his broken laptop?  _ why  _ did satan - _ hajoon,  _ he has a name- have to punch his superior and  _ why  _ did satan have to be so hot?!

“hey, hey, it’s alright. you’re overthinking everything, calm down. if it makes you feel any better, he won’t remember it in the morning, i promise.” hajoon’s expression is peaceful, though deep down dojoon can see the worry. 

he breathes in, breathes out. “why did you do it like this? have you really been stalking me?”

“i’ve been looking over you, if you’re asking that. but i told you, it really was fate we met here.”

dojoon frowns. he  _ does  _ believe him, but lord, he wishes it didn’t go like this. 

“wanna try again? hi, i’m hajoon, lord of darkness and the last demon who’s got his eyes on. i really hope you’re still interested in me, but judging by your…” hajoon’s eyes travel to his crotch, where dojoon is sporting an erection, “reaction, i’d say you still are.”

“park dojoon,” he mumbles back, squeezing his thighs together to hide it. “don’t you dare say i know, demon.”

hajoon laughs and bows. “pleasure to meet you.”

“idiot,” dojoon pouts. “get up, it looks like you’re ready to give me a blowjob.”

hajoon quirks an eyebrow. “so… not into exhibitionism?” he swiftly dodges the punch aimed at his head. “alright! i get it! you want me to take you home, sweetheart.” he winks at dojoon, and this time he doesn’t manage to avoid the hit. “shit, it’s ok if  _ you  _ want to take me home! i’m open to giving your place a visit at last.” another smack. “dude!”

the brunet laughs bubbly, holding his stomach as he bends over. “satan is a fucking wimp, who would’ve thought?” he misses the fond smile hajoon throws at him. 

“so, may i take you home, sweetheart?” 

dojoon pretends to consider it, as if he doesn’t already have the answer on the tip of his tongue. he hums, deep in thought. he hums louder and longer, just because he likes the way hajoon smiles at his antics. “make me french toast in the morning?” he’d go even if there is no promise of breakfast, but he has to pretend to at least be hard to get. 

“i can also do a mean latte with really nice art. or, well, so i’ve been told.”

“by your followers?”

“by jaehyeong and woosung.”

dojoon’s heart leaps at the mention of the other two demons. “you better tell me what they are to you.” when hajoon opens his mouth to tell him, dojoon is quick to follow, “but later. now, demon, take me to your house.”

guiding the human down the road, hajoon says, “hope you don’t mind riding a bike. you’ll have to hold on to me unless you want to fall down.” 

“you’re so cliche!” dojoon exclaims when his eyes fall on the motorbike next to which hajoon has stopped. the bike is so black, dojoon thinks it would disappear in the night if the demon were to go too fast. “are you gonna call yourself a half vampire, half demon prince of darkness next?”

“what?” hajoon sounds genuinely confused, so dojoon decides to drop it. he’s not surprised the demon doesn’t know enough about pop-culture to get dumb tik tok references. he would’ve been worried for hell’s future if the fallen angel  _ did  _ in fact catch the joke. 

“hold on tight, sweetheart,” hajoon calls over his shoulder once they’re both seated, dojoon with a heavy helmet on his head and hajoon with only a pair of glasses perched on his nose. “i don’t mind a bit of groping, y’know?”

before dojoon can get a chance to protest or even call the blond a dumb pervert, said demon starts the engine in one simple move, and then they’re flying. at least, that’s what it feels like to dojoon, whose eyes are now closed tightly, because  _ holy shit _ it’s a lot scarier than what he imagined. his hold on hajoon’s middle is so uncomfortably tight that he marvels at how the demon is still breathing; not that he needs to anyway, he’s probably pretending more just for the sake of dojoon’s health. 

“we’re here, angel,” hajoon informs him once the bike comes to a stop. dojoon’s body is still tense as the blond gets off and holds his hand out to help him. “you wanna fuck on the bike? cause while that is a turn on for me, i don’t think you’d like it that much. it gets pretty uncomfortable when your body is… human.”

blushing, dojoon gathers himself enough to stand as well and walk past hajoon to the apartment building that he hopes is where hajoon’s home is. the blond sneaks an arm around his shoulders. “you’re going to the wrong building, angel.”

“i knew that,” dojoon argues. 

“sure you did.”

just to be extra petty, he refuses to say any other word until hajoon opens the door for him, taking a step aside to let him enter first. he doesn’t say anything when he looks at hajoon, waiting for the demon to kiss him. he doesn’t say anything when the demon doesn’t catch what he means and quirks an eyebrow instead. 

“what?” he asks, locking the door behind him. 

dojoon humphs, crossing his arms over his chest. he won’t give in that easily, he’s a brat for fuck’s sake!

“sweetheart, if you want a kiss you can just say so. no need for the dramatics.”

he still holds onto the silence. dojoon refuses to break so easily just because a handsome devil is telling him he can ask for kisses. he will get them without having to speak even if it’s the last thing he will ever do. 

“dojoon, do you think that if you don’t speak i will give you what you desire?” hajoon boops his nose, chuckling when dojoon scrunches it. “be a good boy and tell me what you want, will you?

he’d rather get blue balls than admit he wants to be kissed. dojoon is the pettiest person alive, and if hajoon won’t give him at least one peck, then he won’t do anything about it. he’ll spend the night in his hallway if he needs to, damn it!

“not gonna speak, angel? well, that’s ok with me. i don’t mind just looking at you, but unless you tell me clearly what you want then you won’t get anything from me. so think it over, understood?” hajoon says, with a certain edge to his words. the demon’s voice should be illegal, he shouldn’t have this effect on dojoon just by dropping it down a few tones, to make his point come across clear. dojoon is close to giving up the act and just begging for a kiss, but he can do it! he knows he can…

as hajoon toes his shoes off and hangs his coat, he doesn’t spare dojoon a single look. call him needy, but the demon said he wouldn’t mind looking at him, so  _ why  _ isn’t he actually looking at dojoon? 

“if you plan to come further inside, take your shoes off, ok? i’ll be in the living room if you need me,” and with that, he just  _ leaves  _ dojoon on his own. dojoon can’t believe the audacity this man has! how dare he leave dojoon alone when he is clearly turned on by everything he does and this whole game of hot and cold only makes him more desperate?! 

frowning at hajoon’s shoes like they’re the bane of his existence, dojoon weighs his options. he can follow him and tell hajoon he wants kisses, thus ending his little brat phase until given a better opportunity to unleash it, or he can stay here, kissless, alone, probably dying from not having hajoon’s undivided attention. the decision is hard to make, really, but after literal years of going over them again and again, dojoon makes up his mind: he takes his shoes off, and goes to find hajoon. 

“took you long enough, angel. i actually thought you’d leave,” hajoon says, smiling up at him. he pats his thighs, an invitation for dojoon to sit. huffing, the man sits  _ next  _ to the demon, just to get the satisfaction when hajoon’s eyes darken at the bratiness dojoon is expressing. “or sit there, love, anything you want,” he shrugs. 

“are you really not going to touch me?” dojoon mumbles, disappointment lacing his voice.

“unless you want to, then no. so you better ask for you want, pretty, because i’m willing to give you anything.”

dojoon eyes his lap, gaze traveling up to the blond’s face. he’s sporting such an innocent look, but dojoon can see the lust in his eyes, can feel the arousal dozing off of him. pushing down the need to tease some more, dojoon leans in, hand resting on hajoon’s thigh. “kiss me,” he breathes out. 

and the demon listens, bringing his face closer to dojoon until he can peck him on his lips gently,  _ so  _ fucking gently, as if dojoon is going to break. he wants to protest at the implication; he’s not made of glass, but before he can do so, his body betrays him. he crawls into hajoon’s lap, a desperate whine escaping him when the demon refuses to kiss him with more ardour.

hajoon’s hands rest on his hips without the human having to ask for it, so he counts it as a win. “more,” he whines, chasing after hajoon’s lips but meeting only air. “please, i want more.”

“you’re beautiful when you’re desperate, baby,” hajoon chuckles, all fond and loving. “i’m going to kiss you again, ok, angel? you can ask me to stop, you can ask me to slow down, you can ask for anything.”

dojoon nods, head too clouded with the promise of having hajoon’s lips on his again. he wouldn’t dare to ask for more if he could get to feel them even for a second more. 

“good boy,” the blond praises, before his lips are on dojoon’s again. it’s just as gentle as before, the demon clearly afraid of hurting him, but this time there is more… need to it, hajoon is pouring everything he has in this kiss to let dojoon feel what he wants. and dojoon does, he feels it in his bones, feels the fever burning his skin with every touch, feels his lips turn red from the vehemence with which hajoon is kissing him, feels himself grow hotter. 

the kiss makes his head spin, but he doesn’t want it to stop. he wants it to last forever, wants to spend the rest of his days in hajoon’s lap, kissing the demon lazily, having his hands bruise his hips with how tight their grip is. he wants to devote everything in his person to hajoon. he’ll worship him even more if given the chance. 

somewhere in between hajoon giving him time to breathe and dojoon crying for more, the human starts rolling his hips, albeit unknowingly, chasing an orgasm that keeps building up only for it to come down everytime hajoon’s hold on his hips stops him from moving. 

“dirty angel, did i tell you you can hump my leg? you’re going to dirty my pants. do you want to clean them?” hajoon asks, an amused look in his eyes as he stares at dojoon’s face. he knows he looks like a mess, he feels himself being unappealing, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. what dojoon wants is to either cum or to get fucked, preferably both, preferably multiple times during the night. so he nods in agreement to hajoon’s words, trying to move again, but to no success. 

“beg for my leg, sweetheart. if you want it so much, i’m sure you can beg, alright?” hajoon whispers, lips only a breath away from dojoon’s. “you can be good and beg, or am i wrong?”

dojoon shakes his head quickly, so fast he’s sure he pulls a muscle, but the pain is welcomed right now. he needs the ache to keep him grounded from floating, he needs to keep alert. “i’m good, sir,” he bites back a moan, sinking his teeth in his bottom lip. 

“prove it,” hajoon, the bastard, says with a smirk, “prove you’re a good boy for me, baby, and i’ll let you hump my leg like a dog in heat.”

actually shaking now, dojoon nods. he feels himself getting closer to his breaking point, but the human focuses on getting his brain to work and make his mouth move. he opens it, but the sound dies in his throat, only a whimper managing to escape. hajoon raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side in plain mockery. he hauls dojoon down his thigh, pressing him on it so harshly that dojoon can’t help but sob in blissful pain. this breaks dojoon, makes him whine and beg like there is nothing left for him to do.

“please, please,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ ,” dojoon cries, words jumbling into a mess of sounds. “i need it, please, hajoon--”

“do it.” is all he gets from the demon, but that much is enough for dojoon to move his hips up and down in a hurried pace. he’s so uncoordinated, trying to get himself off as fast as possible, but it doesn’t matter. not to dojoon, and clearly not to hajoon, who is enjoying it just as much. or at least, that’s what dojoon thinks if he were to judge by the ragged breaths hajoon lets out, chest rising faster with each brush of their erections. 

dojoon can feel the arousal coiling in his stomach, his hips snapping forward with rapid force. the pants cling uncomfortably to his skin, but the sensation of being trapped only adds more to the fire burning inside him. his cock hurts in the best way possible, drool drips down his chin as he throws his head back, moaning loudly. he’s so close, he just needs a little push and--

“cum, angel.”

eyes screwed shut, lips bitten so hard he can taste blood, body going tense, dojoon cums, soiling his pants beyond there being a way for him to save them. in his post-orgasmic state, dojoon barely registers the way hajoon rubs circles on his skin, soothing voice praising him for being so, so,  _ so  _ good. dojoon giggles, resting his forehead on the demon’s shoulder. 

“now, how about i start us a bath and you take a moment to catch your breath, hm? maybe get you a snack? does that sound nice?” hajoon asks, but doesn’t make a move to get up and do any of it. he’s waiting for dojoon to give him the green light to leave him alone, but the human wants anything but that. he’s not done yet, though his spent dick may beg to differ. 

so he whines, arms secure around hajoon’s neck. he can’t bring himself to properly speak, this time not out of bratiness, but even so, hajoon seems to understand his wordless demands. 

“ok, no bath then. what do you want?” the demon lets his hands wonder down to the front of dojoon’s jeans, where the dark, wet spot is already drying. he gives dojoon a squeeze through the material, making the human gasp at the oversensitivity. “do you want me to fuck you, is that it? you just came baby, you already want more?” dojoon nods, breathless moans escaping him. he tries to keep his hips still and not thrust in hajoon’s grip, but with the way the demon only tightens it, dojoon needs to use every ounce of self-control in his bones to keep his body tense. 

“tell me, sweetheart, do you want my cock?” he says the question so innocently that dojoon can’t help but feel even more teased. the demon may seem nice and caring, but dojoon can hear the cockiness in his tone. 

dojoon bites back another moan, and instead nods. “why are you nodding, angel? i can’t read your mind, use your words,” hajoon points out, voice dripping in honey. 

_ fuck you, _ dojoon thinks, making hajoon chuckle and wrap his arms around the human’s middle. “i want you to fuck me, hajoon. i want your cock,” the brunet says with a pout, face hiding in the crook of hajoon’s neck. he can feel his face getting redder by the minute, but he blames it on just how hot it is in the room, and not on what hajoon is making him say. 

“that wasn’t that hard now, was it?” hajoon says, pressing a chaste kiss on dojoon’s forehead. “but, are you sure you can go again? i don’t mind stopping and having a bath together, you know? that sounds really nice if you ask me.”

dojoon pushes himself up so that he’s looking hajoon directly in his eyes. “i said: i want your dick in me,” he protests. it takes only a moment for realization to dawn upon him, “i mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, totally, a bath does sound nice. i’m sorry i didn’t think about what you wanted too, hajoonie…”

“hey, hey, that’s not what i meant, baby. i  _ definitely  _ want to fuck you, don’t doubt it, but it’s  _ you _ i’m worried about, angel. you’re already tired and i don’t want to hurt you,” hajoon whispers gently, hands on both of dojoon’s cheeks, touch light, barely there. “your health and comfort is what concerns me, not the state of my dick, ok?”

dojoon’s shoulders sag, but he makes a noise to show hajoon he understands him. “then, if you don’t mind… can i ride you?” the human blurts out, a wave of insecurity washing over him. he doesn’t know  _ why  _ he’s shy over the idea of riding the demon, if anything, he should feel more humiliated that he’d just cum riding hajoon’s  _ thigh.  _

“oh, angel, of course you can! it would be my pleasure to have you ride my cock!”

hiding behind his hands, dojoon can’t help but smile. it’s bashful and probably not the prettiest, and when hajoon pries his hands away, he shifts closer to hajoon’s still hard dick to make him lose interest in his face. it does nothing, dojoon having to look at the shit-eating grin on hajoon’s face with nowhere to hide. 

“do you wanna go to the bedroom? i don’t keep lube in my living room.”

“can’t you just…” dojoon flicks his wrist a few times, “poof me prepped?”

hajoon stares at him in disbelief. “i’m satan not a magician…”

“still! i don’t wanna move…” the human whines, wrapping himself around hajoon like a giant, human koala. “‘s comfy here, y’know?”

“angel, love, my sweetheart, i can assure you that it will be much more comfortable in my bed, both for you  _ and  _ my back,” hajoon tries to convince him, but it only makes dojoon huff and hold onto the demon tighter. once the blond doesn’t say anything anymore, dojoon counts it as a win, and he lets himself press kisses on hajoon’s neck, biting every now and again just because he can. 

he’s almost sure hajoon will use some of his demon magic to get him open and gaping for his cock, but to his surprise, the demon hoists him up, arms secure under his thighs. he holds him like dojoon weighs absolutely nothing, walking with ease through the apartment. dojoon is quickly getting harder than before and it’s all thanks to his manhandling kink acting up. 

hajoon throws him on the bed, the human landing on an abundance of plushies and pillows. he immediately hugs one close to his chest, closing his eyes as he buries his face in its fur. 

“i see you love sammy the wolf too, huh?” hajoon says, climbing on the bed after he retrieves the bottle. he unbuttons dojoon’s jeans, pulling them off in one smooth motion, throwing his boxers somewhere on the floor along with them. the human is quick to close his legs, suddenly shy. 

“baby, there’s no need to be timid now,” the demon coaxes him gently into spreading his legs to make room for him. “good boy.”

dojoon whines into sammy’s fur, using it to cover his face. 

“can you just fuck me already?”

“guess i’ll have to teach you how to behave, angel…” hajoon thinks aloud, “but another time.”

peeking from behind the stuffed toy, dojoon is met with a sight to behold. hajoon’s blond hair clings to his forehead, sweat runs down his  _ very naked, very tattooed  _ chest. every little piece covered by black ink is so well defined, yet so intricate. dojoon can make out some runes along his arms and what to him looks like a sigil on the demon’s left pec, just above his heart, but the rest aren’t something dojoon can decipher. still, hajoon looks even more like a work of art right now, and the instinct dojoon’s had before to worship the almighty demon above him only grows.

and the look in hajoon’s eyes… he looks like he’s ready to devour dojoon. the human keens, spreading his legs just  _ a bit  _ wider. 

“that’s a good boy,” hajoon praises, leaning down to take the toy out of dojoon’s hands and press a kiss on his lips. “do you want me to continue?”

“please,” dojoon breathes out, lifting his head up to kiss the demon again, “i want your fingers in me  _ so bad. _ ”

hajoon laughs, “only my fingers?”

“fuck you,” dojoon sighs, his head falling on the pillows again after sensing the teasing note in hajoon’s voice. 

“well, we will be fucking soon, angel, so you got that right.”

the human throws one of the many pillows at hajoon’s head, hitting him square in the face. the demon whines cutely, trying to guilt trip him into sparing  _ ‘just a few kisses’  _ to make hajoon feel better, and dojoon’s heart has  _ no business  _ going all  _ whoosh-whoosh  _ at the sound. 

“fuck me already or else my dick will get soft,” dojoon mumbles, pulling the demon down to kiss him. “there, i gave you a kiss, now give me your dick.”

hajoon hums. “hm… how about you fuck yourself open for me,” he proposes, the same smirk on playing on his face. 

dojoon can’t believe this demon. he gapes at him, cheeks flushed pink. “you-- you want me to do all the work?!”

petting his cheek light, the demon shakes his head fondly. “i knew you were a pillow prince after all, baby.” despite the indignant huff dojoon lets out, hajoon can still tell he’s very much  _ into  _ being call a pillow prince, if not a simple prince. 

“you can tell me to stop anytime you want to, okay, prince?” hajoon says, his hand  _ so close  _ to dojoon’s hard dick that had the human not been touched by the concern and constant reassurance that he can back out, he’d yell at the blond to grab it and stop teasing. 

“can you just fucking  _ fuck me? _ ” dojoon growls.

“after you tell me you’ve understood, angel.”

dojoon huffs. “ok, fine, i can tell you to stop whenever i want but hajoon  _ please,  _ i’m dying over here!”

“you’re so cute when you’re desperate to be filled, sweetheart,” hajoon laughs, and though dojoon’s cheeks only deepen in color, he has yet to close his legs and deny the demon access to his hole. “i’m going to start now, is that alright? do you still need a moment to get it fully up?”  _ and  _ satan be damned, dojoon wants to strangle him. 

“i swear i will go back and praise jesus if you don’t get your fingers in me already, you demon,” he hisses through gritted teeth. the infuriating sound of hajoon’s laugh only makes him want to punch the blond more, and he’d rather focus on the urge to do so than on the way his heart drops in his stomach at it. he’s way too fucking whipped for a guy he’s supposed to worship,  _ not  _ sleep with. 

“you think that is supposed to make me feel a certain way, angel?” hajoon asks, face so much closer to dojoon’s than it was minutes ago. “because you’re  _ mine,  _ sweetheart. and no one can take you from me.” hajoon pushes a finger inside, forceful enough to draw a moan out of the human yet still gentle enough for it to not hurt. 

dojoon bites his lip to stop the victorious smile from spreading on his face. he doesn’t want hajoon to catch on the fact dojoon got him wrapped around his finger, though, with the way the demon kisses him down his neck, biting lightly on the skin to  _ mark him,  _ dojoon would say he’s just as whipped. 

the stretch doesn’t burn as much as before, especially now that he’s gotten more acquainted with playing with himself when alone. missing two demons who’ve wrecked him can only lead to him buying a desperate option to keep him company. 

hajoon’s fingers don’t reach all the right places like the tentacles jaehyeong had used on him, nor are his nails as sharp as woosung’s; they’re the perfect thickness to make him go crazy, they’re the perfect length to just  _ barely  _ scratch over his prostate. dojoon will go insane by the time hajoon is done fingering him, he’s sure of it. 

two fingers in and he’s already drooling, making a mess of his face and sammy’s fur, who is the main victim here. he’s got his hands on it again, and before he realized it, dojoon was biting on it to keep quiet. 

“let me hear you, angel. i want to know how i drive you crazy with just these,” he emphasises it with a curl of his fingers, ramming them inside dojoon without much care. not even the plushie can stop the pornographic mewl dojoon makes. “that’s right, sweetheart, be as loud as you want.”

“please-- i need more, joonie--” dojoon chokes on his spit, face turned to bury it into another toy. 

“not yet.”

“but-- i’m fine, please, i can’t last--”

“you can, and you will, angel,” hajoon replies, voice low and dangerous. he adds another finger, which almost sends dojoon over the edge, had the demon not been faster. a hand wraps around dojoon’s cock just as the human is ready to cum, and a growl rips through hajoon’s throat. “hold it, angel.”

dojoon sobs, but nods anyway. he can be good, he  _ wants  _ hajoon’s dick in him, for fuck’s sake, he won’t ruin this. for fuck’s sake, he’d do anything to please the demon and right now, all he has to do is not cum; he can do it, he can be a good boy. 

“please,” dojoon mumbles, voice strained. 

the slap he recieves on his inner thigh brings him  _ so close,  _ the pain going straight to his dick, making it twitch in hajoon’s hold. by the sudden rough thrust, dojoon is sure the demon realized just how much of a pain slut he is. 

the final finger takes him by surprise. he didn’t expect hajoon to cut his teasing so short, nor did he expect for the new addition of another digit to be so… gentle. it takes him by surprise in the way that makes his heart flutter in his chest, before it drops low in his stomach with the way the demon moves those sinful fingers of his. 

it takes everything in dojoon not to beg for more and it takes even more not to whine when hajoon takes his fingers out, leaving him empty and vulnerable. opening one eye to glance at hajoon, his breath gets caught in his throat. 

“are you alright? do you want to continue?” he asks, demeanour shifting back to that of worry. 

dojoon swallows the knot forming in his throat. “please, i want it so bad,” he whispers. he’s almost positive hajoon doesn’t hear him, but then, the demon is gently moving him so that he’s standing above him, knees on either side of his hips. “can i…” the brunet can’t bring himself to finish, head spinning at the close proximity. he could bend down and kiss hajoon, he could bend down and bite his chest, he could lean back and sink onto the cock he’s been waiting for  _ his whole life.  _

the demon smiles at him, hands on dojoon’s hips to guide him down gently. dojoon doesn’t remember hajoon taking his pants off, nor does he remember staring at his dick in amazement, and as he eases himself down the length (bless demons for being able to change their appearances as they please, because dojoon’s size queen ass doesn’t know what he’d be doing had they didn’t meet his demands), he gasps, “you can  _ poof  _ things with magic!”

“you are…” hajoon stops to look at him, so earnestly, so adoringly. craning his neck up to give dojoon a peck, he finishes, “adorable.”

dojoon feels himself dropping, letting go of the ration side of his brain to pout and hit hajoon’s chest, right on the sigil. “mean!”

“i know, baby, i know. do you want to stop?” dojoon shakes his head. “sure?” the human nods, sweaty bangs falling in his eyes.”words, please.”

“i want you to fuck me until i’m crying.”

“alright, love.” and with that, hajoon all but lifts him off his dick, only to slam him down again, so roughly dojoon freezes with his mouth agape. “you said you wanna ride me, so go ahead.”

resting his hands on hajoon’s shoulders, dojoon leans forward, pushing hajoon to lay down. everything is happening so slowly, from how dojoon’s hips roll, to the way hajoon moves his hands to squeeze his ass. 

“fuck it’s--” biting on his lip, dojoon stifles a sob. “it’s too much, i can’t--” his arms give out, dojoon almost falling face first in hajoon’s chest. he’s fast enough to move his elbows next to hajoon’s head, putting his weight on them.

the human cries, clearly affected by how weak his body is. 

“aww, poor baby. couldn’t even ride me for more than five minutes,” hajoon coos. “want me to take over?”

dojoon manages to say a broken  _ please  _ before he feels hajoon grab his waist, keeping him still as his hips begin to pound into him, the wet sounds of lube and skin snapping on skin filling the room. 

he’s so dizzy, so spent, and  _ lord,  _ his cock hurts so much, begging to be touched. he moves a hand in between their bodies, tugging at it in a messy rhythm, not even close to matching the ruthless one hajoon set. 

dojoon can feel hajoon kiss him, can hear him calling the human such a nice, useless  _ cocksleeve,  _ hear him praise dojoon for taking so dick so well, almost like he was made for it. dojoon can feel himself orgasm, cum landing on his hand and hajoon’s stomach, but his brain can’t focus on anything else but the way hajoon fucks him; raw, fast, merciless. 

he could spend the rest of his days being used by this angel of a demon and he wouldn’t find it in him to complain. 

somewhere along the moment hajoon’s thrusts become erratic, dojoon starts sobbing uncontrollably, the oversensitivity making his body numb. he takes everything hajoon gives him, mouth dropping open once the demon cums in a wrecked yell. 

he goes limp, no recollection of his surroundings despite being able to sense hajoon’s touch. his whole body is under a veil of nothingness, the tight air around him and the ghost-like pressure of hajoon’s warmth the only things keeping him grounded. 

he doesn’t know how long the drop lasts, but once the high passes, the low comes. 

opening his eyes is a feat on its own, but when he meets the demon’s soft features, it all proves to be worth it. 

“i hope you don’t mind it, but i took the liberty to give you a bath.”

dojoon shakes his head, and with the last power he has, he wraps his arms around hajoon. “thank you. can just cuddle now,” he mumbles into the demon’s  _ still  _ naked chest. 

“now go sleep, angel. god knows you need it.”

the human chuckles, but doesn’t comment on the way  _ satan  _ still mentions god. “don’t forget your promise, joonie.”

“‘course not, angel. i’m satan, not someone who breaks their promises.”

dojoon falls asleep with a smile on his face, a warm demon cuddling him and a plush toy named sammy guarding his back. 

(he gets his french toast in the morning, and he has to admit that jaehyeong and woosung were both right about hajoon’s late making skills. what he doesn’t get is an explanation on what the two demons are to hajoon, but as the priest walks home with not one, not two, but three demons’ phone numbers in his phone, he thinks he might just know what they are. and the idea doesn’t repulse him one bit.

though, he’s already preparing the speech he is to give woosung for lying to him about them having broken up.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it ends with a priest helping three demons realize they're in love with each other (and said priest).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok my dudes so i gave up so many times throughout this chapter and u can tell but jesus writing this much porn is really tiring, but yeah, i hope it was fun and that you enjoyed almost 60 pages of porn!!!

“well, it’s not really a break-up since we’ve never really  _ been  _ together,” woosung mumbles into his coffee, glaring at an empty spot on dojoon’s coffee table. “we’ve been just… friends with benefits? colleagues with benefits? i don’t know, but yeah, you get it…”

“wait, wait, wait,” dojoon stops sinking the biscuit in his tea, “how long have you known each other?”

woosung frowns. “hm… well i know we met back in heaven, but i can't really remember. for a long time, i guess?” 

“and you've been friends with benefits for?” 

“erm, around four hundred years ago? no, i think it was in the 15s actually… ah, i can't remember!” 

dojoon feels a headache incoming, his forehead pulsating. who would’ve thought three demons are bad at feelings? not him, at least, he had a bit of hope for them! he massages his temples, mug of tea long forgotten on the table. 

“and you mean to tell me that despite fucking for… a long fucking time, you’ve never actually talked about your feelings?”

“there are no feelings to talk about, pretty boy. i don’t know why you’re so set on those things existing when it’s clear we’re all fucking just to blow off steam and help each other distress,” woosung says with a shrug. 

“no feelings!? bro, woosung,  _ dude!  _ are you  _ that  _ emotionally constipated?”

taking one of dojoon’s throw pillows, the demon hugs it close to his chest, resting his chin on it. “why do you even care? you can still fuck us even if we’re not together, y’know?”

dojoon sighs, long and annoyed. “well, yeah, but i don’t want you three to be idiots and not realize that you care for each other more than in a sexual way, woo. it makes me sad.”

“it’s fine, pretty boy. we’re all used to it, and really, it’s not as bad as i make it sound. we’re friends, we kiss after we fuck, we spend the nights together, we cook for each other and shit. we’re friends who just happen to have sex together for around five hundred years or so. don’t worry.”

sighing again, dojoon stands up from the floor and makes his way on the couch, right next to woosung. he puts his arms around the demon’s shoulder, pulling him in for a well deserved cuddle session. “wanna watch  _ sailor moon _ ?” woosung nods against his shoulder.

the demon falls asleep before usagi even gets to transform, but dojoon doesn’t mind his arm going numb from the weight resting on it one bit. what he does mind is the fact that woosung is dumb enough to think he’s not in love with hajoon and jaehyeong, or, even worse, that he thinks he’s not worth to be in love with them. 

* * *

not even two days later, he meets up with hajoon for lunch, because apparently satan himself has nothing better to do than annoy a priest of his own church on a sunday. the restaurant, if it can even be called that, is just big enough to fit three tables inside, two of which are occupied by an elderly couple and a small family. 

the ahjumma behind the counter steps around it as soon as she sees hajoon, going straight for a bone crushing hug that makes the demon wheeze. 

“how  _ dare  _ you not visit more often, hajoon? it’s been more than a  _ month,  _ where have you been?!” she pulls back, staring up at him accusedly. “and where are those loverboys of yours? i need to feed those skinny boys!”

hajoon smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. his eyes find dojoon’s quickly, and before the old lady can launch into another argument about how he clearly forgot about her, the demon pulls dojoon next to him, arm draping around his shoulders. “this is dojoon!”

“another mouth to feed! oh and look at him, he’s not as skinny as those two!” the ahjumma stands on her tiptoes to pinch the priest’s cheeks, gushing over how cute his face is. “i bet jaehyeong got his eyes on him first, eh?” she says, throwing a wink over at hajoon. 

“grandma… stop, you’re embarrassing me…”

“nonsense! now sit, sit, i’ve just opened a jar of pickled radishes for the wongs over there! i’ll go bring you some food, dear,” she pushes them both down in the chairs, and dojoon has to admit, for an old lady who’s almost a foot shorter than them, she’s a lot stronger than she looks. “i’ll let you two talk, just shout if you remember you want anything!”

“sorry about her,” hajoon says, leaning back on his chair, “she’s a handful sometimes.”

“it’s ok! she seems nice! i think she’s the first person to say i still have my baby fat on,” dojoon laughs. “you come here often with woosung and jae?”

the demon shrugs. “kinda? depends.”

“on?”

“just… if we’re on good terms or not.”

dojoon isn’t sure if he should push his luck, but he really wants to figure out what’s going on with these three idiots. “what do you mean?” he asks. 

“well… it’s complicated and boring.”

“joonie, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, but if you want to talk about it, i’m all ears,” dojoon tells him earnestly, reaching across the table to place his hand on top of hajoon’s. he gives it a light squeeze, a silent  _ you can trust me.  _

“i guess it’s just… how should i put it… we have this, agreement of sorts. a deal, if you want. when we first started… doing whatever this is, we agreed that it will be no strings attached, which was a great idea in theory, but not so smart to agree to when you’ve been infatuated with them for few centuries already. but hey, i thought i can do it! i mean, for fuck’s sake,  _ i’m  _ satan, y’know? i can do anything i want! i can totally not let my feelings get in the way of a very healthy friendship. 

“but, hah, spoilers alert, i did. i guess i’ve always known it will end up with me falling,” hajoon snorts, “but not that hard, you know? me and jaehyeong, we’ve talked about our feelings. jaehyeong told me a while ago he doesn’t feel anything more than platonic love for us, which i understood, us two, we’re fine, but woosung? he’s volatile when it comes to his feelings. 

“he’s like a bomb waiting to blow up. and trust me, i’ve tried to bring it up, ask him how he feels, but it just exploded in my face. we fought a few times, some worse than others, but we always ended up fucking the anger out. and don’t get me wrong, i liked that part a lot, it was fun, but it wasn’t necessarily healthy. so i told them both i want a break, and they understood.” 

the demon sighs, looking up at dojoon at last. “but then… jaehyeong found you again…”

“what do you mean?”

“you know about reincarnations?” dojoon nods. “and about the idea of a soul being split into two? soulmates, in your kind’s words?” he nods again, this time a bit reluctantly. “let’s just say god really didn’t want you since he gave you three demons to deal with.” he laughs, but it sounds strained, tired, like he’s explained this countless times. 

“so…” the human can’t finish it, thoughts swimming around in his mind.

“your past lives haven’t been that fortunate because of us. we tried to distance ourselves from you, give you the life you deserve, marry a human and have a family. but this time, you became a priest and for my church nevertheless. we kept an eye on you and made a promise to leave you alone. 

“but after a fight, woosung broke our promise.”

“the first time we met…” 

the ahjumma finally comes back, placing a plethora of plates and bowls on their table, giving hajoon a pointed look before hurrying back in the kitchen. the demon says nothing, choosing instead to pile as much food as possible in dojoon’s bowl. 

“i was angry at him, i’m not going to lie,” he says, picking up a piece of beef with his chopsticks and sinking it into the sauce. “but,  _ fuck,  _ i was so relieved as well. he broke a promise, but that meant we could pursue you… in our own little… unconventional ways.” dojoon breaks into a small smile. 

“and now? are you speaking now?” 

the question makes hajoon shift uncomfortably in his chair. 

“hajoon!"

“look, we just… we’re kinda ghosting each other? is this what you’d call it? whatever, it’s  _ fine.  _ we’re gonna make up in a while, have sex, and then repeat the cycle. so really, don’t mind about us, just worry about yourself.”

“how can i not worry?”

hajoon simply pushes some vegetables in his mouth, shutting him up. “eat up, grandma lee made us food and she’s going to kill us if we don’t have at least three servings.”

dojoon doesn’t push it anymore, but something from hajoon’s words sticks to him even as the demon drives him home. 

he really hopes jaehyeong visits him in his dreams soon.

* * *

“so, platonic love only, huh?” dojoon questions, plucking a monochrome flower from the ground and bringing it to his nose. jaehyeong lifts his head from the human’s lap, blinking in surprise before realizing what dojoon means.

“shut up, will ya?”

“but _jae,”_ he whines, pouting slightly at the demon. “why would you say that?”

“well, it was around a century ago when he asked, and in my defense, i only saw them as my friends, y’know?” the dream demon sits, leaning back on a newly conjured tree. 

“and now?”

“well, i ain’t so sure if past me was just an idiot or jus’ blind, but yea…” jaehyeong sighs, stretching his arms above his head and making his back pop. “doesn’t matter. i’m pretty sure hajoonie is no longer in love with me and woosungie…” his voice gets soft, barely above a whisper, “he’s another story altogether.”

“i’m pretty fucking sure hajoon is still very much in love with you, you know? and woosung too, but he’s an idiot.”

“such a fucking idiot,” jaehyeong agrees. 

“but you’re not much better either, mister!” 

“hey!” 

dojoon pecks him on the lips gently, making jaehyeong giggle. “it’s ok, i don’t mind being the only smart one in this relationship.”

“you pick your nose, i don’t think that’s something smart people do, dodo,” the demon mumbles against his lips. he yelps when dojoon pokes his sides. 

“fuck you!”

“fuck me.”

“only if you say please,” the human says, giving jaehyeong a greasy wink. he barely dodges the tentacle that slaps him. 

* * *

so, trying to get his demons to realize their feelings proves to be harder than expected, especially when dojoon doesn’t know how to bring them together without everything blowing out, but he’s so willing to try. 

dinner invites with all of them turn into dinners with only one of the three, depending on which one feels the most civil after having gotten into an argument in the human’s kitchen, not even summoning the three together and keeping them in the same room works (to no one’s surprise, but can anyone blame him? he’s getting desperate). 

he’s close to being the one to blow out when an idea hits him. 

_ ‘we always end up having sex and making up, so don’t worry.’  _

sure, the angry sex they’ve had in the past didn’t include him, and he feels  _ so  _ awkward as he gets ready for what’s to come, but he encourages himself by saying he can just step out once the three get started and leave them to it. after all, dojoon highly doubts they want him there as well when they have each other. 

he’s just the coy to get his plan started, he’s not part of their proper dynamic. and sure, he does realize he could be, but this isn’t about him right now. this is about the three dumbasses getting together and being happy. he’s not the main character. 

drawing a pentagram in the middle of his living room shouldn’t come so natural to him, but after numerous attempts to summon his idiots all together, dojoon doesn’t even bat an eyelash as he paints every sigil perfectly. 

what makes him feel uneasy is lying down in said pentagram, legs spread open as he teases himself with a small, egg shaped vibrator. that, combined with the far too revealing pair of panties that hug his hips a bit too tightly and the leather harness he found on his doorsteps a few nights ago, only make his blush deepen. 

he can’t believe he’s really doing this, running the vibrator down his stomach, letting it go over his confined, yet leaking length, pushing it inside his awaiting hole. he can’t believe he had the guts to engrave the three sigils in his chest, letting the blood drip in the middle of the pentagram. he can’t believe he’s so open, so vulnerable for his demons to find him. 

dojoon just gave away his soul to these three, and yet no one is showing up. 

he’s alone, painfully hard, and he can’t cum unless there is someone else to help him. 

the pillow under his back seems to be the only way he can relieve himself, and as he turns around, placing it in between his legs, he can’t help but feel even more exposed. 

the first thrust makes dojoon mewl, biting his forearm to keep silent. he can’t do it alone, he can’t cum without them here, he needs their touches. 

“please,” he sobs, “i need you.” his hips stutter forward, a needy whine escaping his lips, bleeding into the quiet room. his shallow breathing is the only sound keeping him company, until--

“what a pretty little thing,” woosung’s voice rings in his ears, making him stop abruptly. fingers push inside his hole, taking the vibrator out with an impressive whistle. “is this really what reminds you of us?”

“woo--”

“we’re here now, angel,” hajoon says, hand running through dojoon’s hair gently. “we’ll take care of you, ok?”

finally, dojoon looks around, and sure enough, they’re all there, staring at him with hungry eyes. jaehyeong gives him a gentle smile, walking from his sigil to where dojoon is. he kneels down, fingers tracing his skin lightly. 

“all dressed up for us to ruin, huh?” he asks no one in particular, one of his nails hooking under the black leather on his back. dojoon is scared the sharp claw will cut through it, but to his surprise, the demon pulls it away quick. “you’re so beautiful, pretty boy, like the most gorgeous temptation.”

dojoon keens, arching his back to get jaehyeong to touch him more. “please--”

“please what, darling? you have to say what you want otherwise we don’t know what to do with you,” woosung whispers, so lowly yet echoing in his head. 

“want you in me, want you on me, want all of you,” the human begs, not knowing where to look, who to look at. he screws his eyes shut, gasping when he feels one, two, three, more hands on him than he can handle. 

“and so you should,” he hears hajoon say, somewhere in between his own stifled moans. 

dojoon leans into one of the hands stroking his face, pressing a kiss on it. he still refuses to open his eyes, too overwhelmed by the three presences in his proximity. so many hands, so many kisses, he feels like he’s going crazy. 

“why don’t you open your eyes, angel? are you scared? woosung isn’t  _ that  _ ugly.” hajoon’s laugh turns into a pained yelp as the sound of a slap fills the room. “hey!”

jaehyeong giggles right in his ear, arms wrapping around dojoon’s middle and pulling him up to sit in his lap, back pressed flush against his chest. “why don’t we have our fun while these two idiots fight over who’s the dumbest, what’d’ya say? i reckon you missed my special talent, right, pretty boy?”

finally opening his eyes, dojoon turns to glare at the dream demon. “i didn’t!” he argues, though his cheeks are pink, which clearly doesn’t help his case. 

“jaehyeong don’t you dare have fun with him on your own!” woosung yells, launching himself at the two and wrapping an arm around jaehyeong’s throat. dojoon can see the way his muscles don’t flex, how his arm is mostly limp. the fondness in woosung’s eyes as he pretends to choke jaehyeong makes him shy and he’s not even the focus of it. 

“y-you don’t have to… you can… like you three, you can just do it and i’ll… what i’m trying to say is that you don’t need me here-- no, that sounds like i’m lowkey kicking you out; or kicking myself out. ugh, this was a bad idea!” dojoon groans and grabs his hair, pulling at it slightly to make his brain to  _ work.  _

“sweetheart, love, what was a bad idea? talk to us,” hajoon says, both of his hands wrapping around dojoon’s wrists to stop him from pulling too hard.

dojoon hates himself  _ so much  _ right now. he hates past confident dojoon even more for thinking this was a good idea. if anything, this is  _ the worst  _ idea dojoon has ever had!

he feels woosung shift from behind jaehyeong to be by his side, and so, he’s surrounded by three demons, their arms embracing him.“darling, it’s ok, you can tell us.”

“i wanted… i’m an idiot and i just… i’ve been trying to help you idiots realize the fact that you’re clearly in love with each other but it’s not working since you all refuse to let me help and just fucking leave when i try to bring you together! and i just thought… hey, if i thirst trap you all here, maybe you’d fuck each other, make love, fuck knows, and then be happy… but it’s clearly not working and i don’t know what to do!”

“angel, you don’t have to do anything--”

“i know, but  _ i want to!  _ i can’t stand the thought of you dumbasses not being happy! you could be so fulfilled, so happy if you just… accept it!” dojoon pushes the heels of his palms against his eyes, little colorful spots blooming behind his eyelids due to the pressure. it helps him think. “you’ve been dancing around each other for so long and for what? just because you’re scared of what would happen? would you rather keep fighting than just  _ talking  _ about your feelings? is that it?”

there is a beat of silence, only filled with shuffling and sighs that makes him feel left out. he knows they’re having a conversation right now, even without them speaking he knows that. he needs to stop thinking he can fix everything. he needs to stop thinking he means more to anyone than the minimum. he needs to-- he should stop putting himself down, he reckons. 

“darling, can you look at us, please?” woosung’s gentle tone urges him to take his hands away from his eyes and open them, though he still refuses to look at them, keeping his eyes fixed on the white lines of the pentagram. “ok, you don’t have to, but at least pay attention to what we have to say?”

at that, dojoon nods. 

jaehyeong moves behind him, and the human is ready to move off his lap too before he feels a hoodie being draped over his shoulders. he sends the dream demon a small smile, an unspoken  _ thank you.  _ he’s truly thankful they can read the situation well enough to know what he needs. 

“we’ve talked out everything,” hajoon tells him. 

“everything?”

“yes. it was… weird, to say the least… way too much sexual tension and unresolved  _ romantic  _ tension which accumulated over centuries.” jaehyeong stops to laugh nervously. “they cried like little kids,” he snickers, pointing at woosung and hajoon before placing both of his hands on dojoon’s stomach. 

“hey! you cried twice as much!” woosung argues, going for the chokehold again. hajoon stops him with a gentle touch on his elbow. “i’ll fuck you up later, tree boy.”

“you’re on, wolfie.”

dojoon smiles at the interaction, but then he remembers the fucking  _ bomb  _ these three dropped on him without the slightest consideration. “so you three… are a couple now?”

“well, not yet, no--”

“what? why? if you talked about everything then why not  _ be  _ together?!”

“listen, pretty boy. you said you’d do so.”

“sorry,” his head hangs low.

hajoon leans in to give him a forehead kiss. “it’s alright angel. we’re not one yet because there is still someone else who we need to ask before getting into a relationship.”

dojoon frowns. “grandma lee?”

“you, dummy,” jaehyeong says, so heartfelt that even without seeing his expression dojoon can still register the affection on the demon’s face. dojoon hides his blushing face by pulling the hoodie well over it. 

“so, park dojoon, what do you say? do you want to be in a proper relationship with three demons for the first time in all of your lives?”

he pushes at woosung’s hands. “fuck off,” he mumbles, with absolutely no real bite in it. “you actually think i’d say no after  _ carving  _ your sigils in my chest?”

“well… that is a very good argument but don’t feel pressured by those to say yes, dodo! hajoon can use his demon magic to heal them away!” 

“fuck off, jaehyeong.”

said demon pulls the hood off his face, exposing the red cheeks for everyone to see. “how about he just heals the wounds but doesn't erase them? does that sound better?”

dojoon nods slowly, closing his eyes as he feels hajoon’s hand move above his chest, setting the skin aflame. “are you sure you still want them to be visible?”  _ are you sure you want to be with us? _

“they’re pretty for demon sigils, so yeah.”  _ i want that more than anything. _

“well for what’s worth, i think they look even prettier against your skin, darling.”

the human smiles, suddenly much more tired than before. “would you mind not doing anything sexual tonight? i don’t think i can do it.”

“you know we’d only do what you want, pretty boy.”

“you shouldn’t,” dojoon says under his breath. “you should do what  _ you  _ want too. i mean, not now, since i don’t want cock now--” woosung snorts out a  _ miracle,  _ to which he receives a punch from hajoon. “but i’m just saying you three are important too, your feelings are valid as well. so don’t do shit just because i want to, alright?”

“darling, we’re demons. we know how to deal with things like this.”

“the same way you dealt with your emotions?” jaehyeong moves in time to dodge the punch woosung throws at him. “don’t hurt me! i’m baby!”

“as soon as dojoon falls asleep, you’re dead, jaehyeongie.”

“could you please not kill my boyfriend, boyfriend?”dojoon inquires, standing up and holding back a full body shiver. his living room is surprisingly cold when not surrounded by demons to keep him warm. he slides the hoodie over his head, amazed at how soft it is. 

“good thing he’s also my boyfriend that means i can kick his ass.”

“try and reach it first, ant.”

“listen here--”

hajoon picks the human up, taking him away from the two bickering demons and carrying him all the way to his bedroom. “see what you agreed to? imagine spending all of your existence with them, dodo! it’s chaos!”

“and yet you’re still here,” dojoon hums, kicking his blanket off once the blond puts him on the bed. he doubts that will fit them all, but they can work it out. maybe if he sleeps on top of them all they can save enough space… or maybe woosung should, since he’s the smallest…

“yeah, well, i happened to fall in love with them.” hajoon sighs fondly. “and there happened to be a human who did just enough pestering to get us to do the inevitable and talk.”

“that human sounds like a pain in the ass if you ask me,” dojoon chuckles, throwing himself on hajoon once the demon is lying down as well. 

hajoon’s hands find their rightful place on dojoon’s back, petting it lightly. “well, so far he hasn’t been a pain in the ass for any of us, you know? more like he’s got the pain in the ass after we were done with-- ow!” 

“deserved,” dojoon huffs, feeling his hand sting a little from the impact. it probably hurt him more than it hurt hajoon. 

“so mean to your loving boyfriend and for what? for me speaking the truth?”

“i can kick you out of my bed, demon.”

hajoon laughs, his hold around dojoon’s shoulders tightening. “but you wouldn’t. you’re too whipped for me-- for all us really. and don’t even try to deny it, young man! i’ve seen the way you treat jaehyeong!”

“he’s baby, joonie!”

“he is, but don’t let woo hear i said that,” hajoon says, holding a finger to his lips. dojoon simply pushes it away to give him a kiss. “you can go to sleep if you’re tired, ok?”

“will you be here in the morning? all of you?”

“of course, angel.”

and really, that’s all dojoon needs before he lets himself fall asleep, woosung and jaehyeong’s bickering and laughters barely reaching him anymore. only hajoon’s soft humming haunts him in his dreams, filling them with silhouettes and fugitive hands and sneaking glances. there are no gawi nalims in his dream, nor are there any other types of demons to keep him company. 

he’s alone, and yet not lonely. 

* * *

dojoon wakes up determined and with a boner. determined to make it for fucking up their chance at having sex by getting too mentally exhausted from… everything and with a boner because of the way jaehyeong’s own morning wood pokes the curve of his ass. 

at first he’s confused, not comprehending why he’s woken up with a dick almost shoved in his ass had it not been for the pants jaehyeong is wearing, but then he feels the demon move behind him and oh, that feels surprisingly nice…

he blames his own hardness on the fact that he didn’t get any dick last night, though, even if he had gotten any, he’d still have woken up hard. he’s a horny bastard like that. 

muffling any sounds by biting on his knuckles, dojoon slowly pushes his ass back, just enough to feel jeahyeong’s length better. he doesn’t dare to do anything else, partially because he doesn’t know if jaehyeong would be ok with it and partially because if he were to move any more he’d end up rubbing himself on woosung’s thigh. 

which, in retrospect sounds like a good idea, but dojoon knows better. he know that if woosung were to be the one waking up to the human humping his thigh he wouldn’t let him cum. 

so he stays still, the determination still bubbling in his chest.  _ god,  _ he wants to do everything that comes to mind but there’s only so much a single human can do when faced with three demons. three demons that could ruin him with just a snap of their fingers. 

the thoughts running through his mind, the images blooming, the wants, his hard  _ fucking dick,  _ they all prove to be too much for dojoon to handle. 

he lets out the smallest sound possible, knuckles still in his mouth, and rolls his hips forward. the angle isn’t good enough to get much friction, but once he throws a leg over woosung’s thighs as inconspicuously as he can, it gets easier. the real issue is not causing a chain reaction until  _ just  _ the right moment. 

there needs to be a momentum built just enough to--

a broken sob, barely muffled by his hand, leaves his mouth. he feels the bite on his shoulder before anything else. the arm that wraps around his waist to pull his body back so that it’s flush against jaehyeong’s chest not surprising him as much. 

“what is it, pretty boy?” the dream demon whispers in his ear, hand moving down, lower, lower hovering just above his cock. “you think you can get yourself off using woosung? you think you won’t wake anyone up?”

dojoon rapidly shakes his head. “n-no, i wasn’t--” the momentum was reached without him realizing. 

the smile he feels against his neck is menacing, cruel, and it only turns him on more. jaehyeong simply laughs, low enough that only dojoon can hear him. 

“you want me to touch?”

dojoon nods, face hidden in the pillow. 

“say it.”

and fuck if that doesn’t make dojoon’s hips move on their own, pushing in jaehyeong’s open palm. just like always, it proves to be useless, because the demon moves his hand away before he gets a chance to do anything. 

“say it, pretty boy.”

“please touch me,” the human begs, “please i want your hands on me so bad!”

“good boy.” the praise goes straight to his dick, and in this moment dojoon is grateful that he’s no longer wearing the dirty panties from last night but a pair of what once were clean boxers; the lack of lace rubbing on his dick making him last longer. but the way jaehyeong pushes his legs apart to slip his hand inside the underwear sure as fuck doesn’t help. 

“now, unless you want to wake them up, you’d better keep quiet, ok?” dojoon moans, shaking his head. “oh, you want them awake to see you like this, pretty boy?” he shakes his head again, making jaehyeong stop the teasing. “what is it, baby? tell me what you want. do you want to go to another room?”

“want all of you but--” he stops himself, biting on his lip. jaehyeong hums, coaxing him to continue with a gentle resting on his lower back. “dunno,” he shrugs his shoulders in a way he hopes jaehyeong will understand. 

“take your time, pretty boy, you don’t have to rush.”

and it’s not that he  _ doesn’t  _ know what he wants. he does, he wants them to fuck him into oblivion! what he doesn’t know how to phrase it without sounding like he only cares about sex. that’s exactly why he needed everything to go at his pace! he needed time to think. he can’t think when facing what he wants. 

“i want-- can i have a kiss, please?” he asks, voice small. he feels just as small, and for a second dojoon thinks it’s hilarious how moments ago he was ready to fix what he ruined and now he’s just… back to the real world, where not everything can be solved with sex. 

“of course, honeybun, anything you want.” jaehyeong turns him around with gentle hands, smiling once they’re facing each other. “hi.”

“hey…” somehow, he feels even smaller. he puts his hand on jaehyeong’s cheek, leaning in just the slightest bit. “is this ok?” 

the gawi nalim nods, a reassuring smile on his lips, before he’s closing the distance. a light peck, not even a chance for dojoon to push himself forward and deepen it, and jaehyeong is pulling back. 

“more,” dojoon frowns at him. jaehyeong complies without a fight, the next kiss deeper, more forceful, and the next even more. the human is running on the press of their lips and the way jaehyeong’s fingers settle under the boxers’ elastic band. he’s running on that, a still hard dick, and the small whimpers jaehyeong makes. 

this may be even better than having three demon dicks in him one after the other.  _ might.  _

he still very much wants those three to wreck him. 

“why is it that jaehyeong gets to start the fun every single time?” hajoon inquiers from behind him. when dojoon turns to look at him, he finds the blond resting his chin on woosung’s shoulder, watching the two with half lidded eyes. “it makes me feel like hyeongie is your favorite, dodo.”

woosung snorts, pushing hajoon weakly off him. “as if we didn’t already know.” the demon hides a yawn behind his hand. “everyone loves jaehyeong.”

“especially you, midget,” the blond demon chuckles, nudging woosung’s side. 

“fuck off, satan! go back to hell!”

“why should i when you’re right here, baby? you’re my personal hell~” before woosung can fire back, hajoon kisses him softly, making the demon melt into the bedsheets. 

_ whipped,  _ dojoon thinks fondly. 

jaehyeong shakes his head at the idiots, delving in for another kiss. “you sure you don’t wanna go to the bathroom and have some fun in the shower alone?” 

laughing quietly, dojoon wraps his arms around the dream demon’s waist, “not really…” he moves closer to jaehyeong, if that even is possible, hooking a leg over his thigh. “wanna stay here, close to you guys.”

hajoon coos, and dojoon is sure that had woosung not been feeling extra soft from the loving kiss he just shared with the blond, he’d do the same too. “you’re just a small baby, aren’t you angel?”

dojoon nods once, burying his face in the crook of jaehyeong’s neck. it’s warm, and the secure arms around him are only warmer. 

“overwhelmed?” he hears jaehyeong ask him from somewhere above, a hint of worry in his voice. the human nods again. “too many people?” 

“wanna… wanna touch but it hurts…”

this time, woosung does coo, moving on the small bed until his hand rubs the back of dojoon’s neck. “want us to help?” once more, dojoon bobs his head, this time shyer. he misses being a brat, but currently he feels too tired to focus his energy on going against their word, or even trying to argue back. 

“you can say red if it gets too much, alright?”

“mhm, but i’m green right now,” he says, pulling back to look jaehyeong in the eyes. “i’m green, hyeongie.” and he means it, because though he may be slipping in and out of the headspace, he’s so sure of what he wants. he wants to touch and be touched more than anything. 

“alright, pretty boy, just remember you can say stop.” dojoon hums, turning on his back and spreading his legs. an open invitation for them to do as they please, one that none of them can refuse. 

and just like the night before, there is a flurry of hands on his body, each more enthusiastic than the other, each more eager to discover more skin, to cause more damage to the blank canvas in front of them, to  _ mark  _ him. 

fingers scratching him gently turn rough, lips kissing his neck turn into teeth biting down, hands undressing him start to touch him more liberally now that he’s only left in his underwear. underwear that are somehow still intact despite the claws that scratch his thighs. 

they are easing him down, a soft kiss on the side of dojoon’s neck, a tug on his nipple, a bruise on his hip, and along with each there is a praise to accompany it. dojoon loses himself in being called a good boy, a pretty angel, such a work of art, all their to claim and paint as they wish.  _ theirs.  _

“please,” he begs uselessly, hand reaching for one of them, holding onto the shirt he’s wearing. dojoon opens his eyes to look who he’s even begging, and he’s pleasantly surprised when he meets woosung’s soft smile. “please,” he says again. 

“please what, darling?” the demon asks, a patient look on his face. his fingers, now intertwined with dojoon’s, lift the human’s hand up so that he can press a kiss on it. “you want my fingers? my tongue?”

“yes--” dojoon gasps, mind clouding with want as he feels jaehyeong’s appendages run up and down his thighs, making his skin tingle at the cold feeling. 

“yes what, darling?” when dojoon doesn’t get to answer because of the moan that cuts him off, woosung’s voice raises a few octaves as he turns to yell at jaehyeong. “you brat, stop teasing him with your tentacles!"

“oh, you’d rather i teased you?”

“no, kitten, i’d rather you put them to good use and fucked yourself open with them.” that seems to shut jaehyeong up better than any gag could. dojoon giggles when he feels the slimy tentacle pull back, leaving a wet spot on the inside of his thigh. he wants to see jaehyeong do as prompted by woosung, wants to see it so badly, but before he gets a chance to turn and look, woosung’s hand finally touches him. 

“you focus on me, darling, and leave jaehyeong on his own, understood? hajoon can help him if he needs it.” woosung smirks, pulling down his underwear in one swift motion. dojoon is slipping again, head spinning with each light stroke on his dick. “now, darling, tell me, should i get you ready for my cock or should i tease you some more?”

“give it to me, please, woo,” dojoon cries, thrusting in woosung’s hand. “please.”

“hm,” the demon touches his erection again, deep in thought. he pays no mind to the way dojoon mewls and begs again. “but do you deserve my cock?”

“yes i do, you ass--  _ fuck, _ ” dojoon jerks away at the feeling of the cold lube being poured on his dick. he is aware of the way it drips down his perineum, woosung’s hand dragging it just where he wants him to, but he can’t wrap his head around it. 

“i don’t want you to think that being a brat is the answer, ok, love? being a brat will only get you in trouble. but since you look so desperate to have your ass stuffed then i should give it to you, don’t you think?” dojoon nods, so quick he feels his neck hurt. “what do we say when we get what we ask for, dodo?”

“t-thank you, sir,” dojoon whines, high in his throat as a finger excessively coated in lube pushes inside him. “ _ fuck,  _ thank you!” he mewls. 

“stop teasing him, woo,” hajoon moves to sit behind the demon, hooking his chin over woosung’s shoulder. “he’s too pretty for that.”

“he is too pretty, indeed, but that’s exactly why i wanna tease him, joonie. wanna see him cry.” a moan rips from dojoon’s throat at woosung’s words. “see that? i think he wants us to make him cry too. do you, dodo?” the demon leans down, mouthing at dojoon’s neck to rile him up even more. “you want us to tease you until you forget who you are?”

dojoon shakes his head. “not today, please, not today. i want you so bad. woosungie, it hurts, please.”

woosung kisses dojoon’s forehead, before straightening his back, a smile on his lips. “as you wish, darling, anything you want.” bending the human’s legs so that they’re resting (rather uncomfortably) on woosung’s shoulders, the demon presses another kiss on his bent knee. “we’ll make you feel good… with almost no teasing.”

hajoon hits the back of his head. “fine! no teasing whatsoever! you’re no fun, joonie,” woosung pouts at the blond. 

“i know, thanks,” hajoon pouts back, before kissing him shortly. “now make him feel good, understood?”

“go back to helping hyeongie.”

“can you hurry up,” dojoon demands with a huff. at woosung’s glare he adds a small  _ please.  _

“guess one finger isn’t really enough to satisfy you, right, darling?” eager, dojoon moans, lifting his hips to show woosung he can take more. “i’ll add one more, ok?” he asks, voice softer than before. “color?”

“green.”

when woosung pushes the second finger in, he wastes no time in praising the human for taking it so well, for being so pliant under his hands. he does, however, spend more than necessary scissoring his fingers, kissing dojoon’s chest and calling him a good boy, painting purple bruises on the human’s neck. 

dojoon lets himself get loose in the kisses, the compliments, the barely there name calling, the tender thrusts opening him. he only realizes woosung has taken his fingers out when he feels the demon put his legs down on the bed.

“why?” dojoon whines, cracking his eyes open to look at the demon smiling at him from above. “why did you--”

“are you ok with jaehyeong riding you, sweet thing?”

next to woosung, jaehyeong reaches to grab a hold of dojoon’s hand. “you can say no if you’re not into doing the--”

dojoon pulls him down for a kiss before the dream demon can finish what he wants to say. “please ride me, hyeongie. i’m so green, i want you on top of me so bad.” jaehyeong rests his forehead on dojoon’s for a second, looking directly into the human’s eyes. dojoon feels tiny, tinier than normal when he sits next to jaehyeong. “just… please?”

“okay, yeah, okay, just…” jaehyeong straddles his waist, hands spread on dojoon’s chest for support. “i’ll go down now, ok? tell me if it’s too much.” 

dojoon thinks he mumbles out an okay, but he’s not certain. his mind goes blank once jaehyeong begins to sink down on his cock, slowly, easing himself down, bit by bit. he forgot what it’s like to be buried in such hot tightness, he forgot how amazing this is, how drunk on this feeling he can get. 

he hears woosung ask him if he can fuck him too somewhere in the distance, far away yet so close. dojoon doubts that he gives him any answer, let alone a right or wrong one, when there are hands on his face coaxing him back to the real world.

“are you with me, pretty boy? can you answer woosung? do you want to stop?”

“i want him in me, please. i want him to fuck me. i want woo to fuck my ass while you ride me, hyeongie. i want joon to…” he cuts himself off with a whimper. “please fuck my mouth, hajoonie.”

hajoon scrambles to his feet, rushing next to dojoon’s head. the human is sure he appears and disappears out of thin air, but that may just be his imagination. “sweet angel, of course,” the blond threads a hand through his hair, grasping the top of it to move dojoon’s head so that he’s facing his dick. “tell us when to.”

dojoon laughs, far too airy and small, almost inaudible. “like... now? i’ve been telling you i want you to use me for a while, joonie…”

he blinks once, twice, more to get the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes, and then his lips are being parted as hajoon pushes in his mouth. he blinks again and woosung is bottoming out as well. dojoon is  _ so full,  _ so nicely filled and engulfed. he’s warm, safe, happy that he gets to please all three of them at the same time. 

“such a good boy,” hajoon says, wiping a stray tear from the corner of dojoon’s eye, “so pretty like this. all used, like a good little toy.” the blond groans, hips snapping forward too fast, too deep, making the human choke. “shit, sorry!” 

his mouth is empty in a mere second, and he can breathe again, but it feels  _ not right.  _ “please, joonie,” his hand wraps around hajoon’s wrist, “do it again. it was so hot, please.”

“fuck, you know i can’t say no to you, angel.” and that’s all dojoon needs to light up again, face heating up slowly, cock twitching inside jaehyeong making said demon whine, hole clenching around woosung eliciting a lower whine from him as well. “eager baby,” he chuckles, thrusting inside dojoon’s mouth again. “you’re so cute, angel.”

dojoon makes a sound as if to argue, but it falls on deaf ears. they don’t seem to listen to him want to complain about not being cute. so he stays quiet with his attempts of fighting back their excessive compliments, which just increase with each little sound he makes, and instead focuses on making all of them feel good. 

the human isn’t sure what he’s really doing; his body moves on autopilot, the only thoughts filling his mind are those of lust and pure carnal desire.

he feels so much, emotions threatening to spill from under his skin and bleed into reality; he feels so much, body on fire and yet cold, tears streaming down his face, the sigils in his chest burning again. 

he chokes around the cock in his mouth, trying to tell them he wants to cum, but then hajoon is spilling down his throat, the taste of cum bitter on his tongue. 

“fuck, you’re so tight, darling,” woosung groans, thrusting deeper inside dojoon, fingers bruising his hips. 

“go ahead and cum, wolfie. i know you can’t last that long anyway.” jaehyeong’s words turn into a breathy gasp as the demon bites down right on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “fuck, i’m--” 

dojoon cums as soon as the heat around his cock gets too much, jaehyeong’s walls squeezing around him, his own orgasm hitting him strong. the dream demon lifts his hips just enough for the human to slip out, before he’s falling on dojoon’s chest, nuzzling into the human’s neck without a single care. 

hajoon is quick to pet both of them on their heads, having pulled out of dojoon’s mouth long ago. 

“you did great, loves.”

dojoon gives him a dopey smile, “you did amazing too, joonie…” 

woosung sighs, long and content, cumming inside dojoon’s awaiting hole after few more shallow thrusts. “so good, pretty boy, such a nice hole for us to fuck.”

“thank you for filling me up, sirs... “ dojoon averts his eyes, “thank you for using me.”

his eyes are drooping, mellow all around, body senseless, but nowhere near as warm as the kisses he can make out on his skin. 

he doesn’t know how long he stays like this, barely awake and conscious.

“pretty boy? pretty boy, can you hear me? dojoon nods, though his head feels heavy and his mouth refuses to open. “can you come back to us? do you feel ready?”

dojoon hums, but does he really feel ready to open his eyes and leave the warmth surrounding him? does he feel ready to face the three after just having had one of the best orgasms of his life? 

“you want some orange juice, darling? or some strawberry milk?” making an affirmative noise again, dojoon tries to sit up. he guesses his attempt is worthless when he feels arms sneak around his waist, helping him up gently. “there, can you drink on your own?”

“‘m not gonna make you feed me orange juice like a mother bird, wolfie,” he mumbles, grabbing the glass from the demon’s hold. it’s cold against his skin, and it takes almost three tries before he manages to drink some without spilling it on the now clean sheets. 

“of course you won’t darling.” still, woosung helps him, guiding the glass to his mouth patiently. 

“where’s joonie?”

“making breakfast.”

“again?” dojoon places the glass on the nightstand, moving closer to woosung to wrap his arms around the demon’s body. 

“he likes making sure we eat a lot, especially you,” woosung says with a shrug. 

“hey!” the human pouts. “you two are  _ way  _ more skinny than me!”

“yeah, yeah, you’re a big sexy beast, i know, sweet thing.” the demon kisses the side of dojoon’s head, hands sliding down his back and resting on his hips. “wanna go to the kitchen and annoy jae and joonie again?”

dojoon nods. “you’re really mean, you know.”

woosung pays the insult no mind, hoisting the human up while his hands move under his thighs, holding him securely in his arms. “and you’re cute, what’s next?”

the human comes out of his hiding spot, face up so that woosung can see his pout. woosung shakes his head fondly, leaning in to give dojoon a peck. “needy boy,” he says, but just to prove dojoon  _ he  _ is the needy one, woosung kisses him again, and again, and again. he would’ve done it even more had dojoon’s stomach not interrupt them. 

“right, right, food! to the kitchen!” dojoon giggles, hiding back in woosung’s chest. he forgot just how hot the demon’s body is, purely in the demon furnace way. he missed stealing woosung’s heat.

in the kitchen, he is greeted with a mess of food and ground coffee, and two demons arguing over whether or not they should put sugar in the batter. woosung takes him over just so that jaehyeong and hajoon could stop bickering to kiss him. dojoon doesn’t miss the way the two demons rush to kiss woosung too before the shorter can get the chance to tell them to fuck off. 

this is familiar, despite dojoon not having had all three in his house at the same time. this whole mess of shouts and yells and yelps of pain, interrupted every now and again by softly whispered  _ i love yous  _ is what the human wants to experience for the rest of this life… and any other that may follow after this one. 

he reaches for his coffee while still watching his idiots closely, a dumb grin spreading on his face. dojoon lifts his coffee mug up, taking a sip of the hot liquid-- he spits it out before he can drink any more, gagging. 

“why the fuck is that  _ so sweet?!” _

“sorry, sorry! that’s mine,” woosung gives him a sheepish smile, taking the mug from dojoon and giving him another one, all whilst satan and a tall gawi nalim laugh at him. 

yeah, he could really go for mornings like this every day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
